


Valkyrie Drive: Hero

by Dustinfantastic1337



Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: F/M, Harems, Lactation Kink, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustinfantastic1337/pseuds/Dustinfantastic1337
Summary: Meet Dustin Hogan, the most powerful hero hero…that nobody has ever heard of. He's done it all, slayed monsters, avert disaster, even saved the planet. But when he and his friend and soon-to-be girlfriend Mamori get taken to an island for those with strange powers like the A-Virus, he's in for a new adventure. Harem. Lemon. Milf.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. A Hero Deflowered

**What's going on my people and welcome to another story.**

**This is a story taking place in the anime Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. I will be roking on a Dustin !0 story o this anime, but for now I' making this story with an OP Dustin with some unique powers. But then he finds himself on an island inhabited by girls and women with some unique abilities of their own.**

"Talking"

" **YELLING** "

' _Thinking_ '

Flashback

* * *

**A Hero deflowered**

* * *

A young man was standing idly in the school courtyard. He is seventeen years old, 5'11" with brown hair, hazel blue eyes obscured by black rimmed glasses, a slender and lanky physique, and wearing a pair of blue jeans with a green T-shirt with an open black gakuran jacket and a pair of black and neon green tennis shoes. His name is Dustin Hogan.

"Ah. Nice day outside." Dustin said with a sigh.

"I'll say." A girl's voice said, startling him. Dustin turned to see a sixteen-year-old girl with red hair tied in braids. She has a cat clip clipped at the left-hand side of her bangs. She has brownish hazel eyes and a short figure. She wears the standard uniform that Vestee has for girls with a pink bow tied at her collar. She wears thigh high white stockings and pink shoes. Breasts sizes: C-cup. This was Mamori Tokonome, Dustin's classmate and friend.

"Hey there, red." Dustin said, using a nickname he gave to Mamori. Mamori giggled.

"Well, I needed some fresh air. So, what are you doing here by your lone self?" Mamori asked as she sat on a bench, Dustin sat with her.

"Ah, nothing much. Had nothing to do really." Dustin said with his usual laid-back look. He then notices Mamori a bit nervous about something.

"You alright, Mamori? You look a bit antsy in your pantsy." Dustin said to Mamori

"I'm fine. It's just, we've known each other since you moved here, and we became good friends since." Mamori said remembering the first time he met Dustin.

"Yeah. Many punks would pick on you and I would send them running for the hills. In fact, I remember fucking that bastard up for harassing you." Dustin chuckled at the fond memory.

"Yeah. And I will always be thankful for that." Mamori said with a blush.

"Yeah. That day made any people run when I was around, near you." Dustin said with a smile. Then he noticed a blush on Mamori's face.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you w-would like to g-g-go out o-o-on a…" Mamori tried to muster the words, but she seemed to only stutter. Dustin knew what Mamori wonder is trying to ask him. He placed a finger on her lips, stopping her stuttering.

"If you're asking me out, then I would be honored." Dustin said,

Mamori gasp while her face became as red as a tomato.

"To be honest, I share your feelings." Dustin said, Mamori smiled at this.

"Really?" Mamori asked, hoping that this was not a dream.

"Damn straight. I saw you more than just a friend a few days after we first met. It was pretty much Love at First Sight. And yeas I know how corny that sounds. But I never found the courage to tell you how I felt." Dustin said, his face tinted red as well. Dustin then felt Mamori hug him. He blushed even more since he could feel her breasts mush against him.

' _Jesus! Don't get a boner! Don't get a boner!_ ' Dustin thought, trying to ward off a stiffy.

"Hm? Is that your phone in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" Mamori said in a teasing manner, making Dustin red in embarrassment.

"Hey! Can you blame me? You're the one who's stacked." Dustin said in defense, making Maori giggle as she let go.

"I'm only teasing you, silly. But it's nice to know what part excites you." Mamori said, still giggling as Dustin rubs the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah. So, how about this Saturday at the sushi bar?" Dustin asked setting up the time of their first date.

"I don't see why not. See you there" Mamori said before the bell rang, she kissed his cheek and walking off.

After school was out, Dustin was walking his way home. He walks inside and sets his backpack down before heading to the bookshelf and pulled out a scrap book. He opened it and the scrap book had photos of him and…monsters, aliens, mutants, villains and what not they he's defeated and slain.

' _Ah. So many memories._ ' Dustin sighed with a smile. Dustin is no ordinary human. Oh no. One would call him a superhuman. He was taken when he was four years old and experimented on with some strange virus. The reason being was to create some super soldier for military purposes. Eventually after ten years of experimentations, tests and what not, he escaped.

Though during those traumatizing years, he discovered some strange abilities that he obtained. Since his escape, he used these powers to help the innocent and fight off evil. He then looked to a picture of his parents, who sadly were killed since his kidnapping.

"Mom. Dad. I wish you guys were hear right now." Dustin said sadly before he closed the scrapbook. He went to take out the garbage. As he walked to the trash bin, he felt somebody was behind him. He turned two large men in black a foot behind him.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Dustin asked the two strange men, but they didn't answer and walked toward him. Dustin had a bad feeling and so, he threw the trash bin lid at the two like a frisbee. They dodged as Dustin punched the ground, causing the ground to shake.

"Come any closer and I'll have no choice to fuck you two up!" Dustin warned, but the two ran to him "Alright, I warned you!" Dustin said as he thrusted his fist, generating enough force to knock the two on their back. Dustin ran with light speed into his house and grabbed a small technological cube the size of a Rubik's Cube. He pressed a button and the cube sucked up the scrap book, a camera, the photo of his parents, his cellphone, his laptop and art supplies and manga books. He then pressed another button making it shrink to the size of a marble before hiding it in his sock.

The two barged into the room, but Dustin ran out at blinding speed before whistling.

"Oh boys, over here!" Dustin said as the two ran to him and boy did Dustin put up a fight. He fought with the skill and athleticism of a karate master.

"Come on you fucks! Is that all you got?" Dustin taunted when suddenly, a few more men in black suits came up. "Ooh. Now we're talking!" Dustin chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

Dustin charged forward and punched one man with enough force to knock him out instantly. Another ran behind him, only for Dustin punched him to knock out the agent.

"Heh! Like they always, never bring a knife to a gun fight." Dustin said flexing his muscles. An agent pulled out a taser and when Dustin was fighting another agent, he tased Dustin. Dustin was eventually knocked out.

' _Fuck that smarts!_ ' Dustin thought before he eventually succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Dustin is seen sleeping peaceful as he slowly opens his eyes seeing the clear blue sky, hearing the waves coming in, and feeling the sand he's resting on.

But when Dustin noticed the unfamiliar surroundings, he shot himself up finding to be on a beach and the sea right in front of him. He quickly realizes he was no longer in his house anymore, that he's been taken somewhere else. Dustin then looks around to see some trees, lots of them.

"Huh? First a bunch of men in black show up, attack me and knock me out, now I wake on a beach?" Dustin said as he got up and Dusted himself. He reached to his sock and sighed that he still had the cube hidden in his sock.

"Where the hell even am I? And why am I even here?" Dustin asked as he walked off. He walked aimlessly for a few minutes until he saw a familiar red-haired girl lying on the ground unconscious. He noticed that this was Mamori.

"Shit! Mamori!" Dustin ran to the girl and placed a finger on her neck. He sighed in relief that he felt a pulse. Mamori wakes up and notices Dustin. She gets bolts up with confusion and relief.

"Dustin? Where are we?" Mamori asked.

"I honestly have no idea. You ok?" Dustin asked Mamori who nods.

"Those men got you too huh?" Mamori asked Dustin, making him go protective.

"Those bastards got you too!? Did they hurt you? I'll shove my foot so far up their fucking asses they'll lose some teeth!" Dustin said holding in his anger.

"No. I'm fine." Mamori placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"I'm just so glad you're safe." Dustin said with a smile, stroking Mamori's cheek.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Elsewhere on the island a bespectacled woman prepared to have Mamori and Dustin tested sending the closest people to do so.

She has short dark blue hair, that just barely reaches her neck is trimmed neatly. Her hair falls into her face in several short bangs that are swept neatly to the right, then the rest of it frames her face. She has turquoise colored eyes and wears red rimmed that she is consistently shown fixing. She wears a uniform of some kind with gold lining & buttons, and a large collar, which is open to reveal the blue innards of the blazer is blue, a black collared top with gold lining and a red tie. On her shoulders sits elaborately designed black & gold eqaulettes. The cuffs of the blazer are folded outwards, showing the blue insides with gold linings. With this she wears a short white frilled skirt, underneath which she has only ever been shown wearing white panties. Over which wears a pair of black stockings, which are tucked into a pair of white knee-high high heel socks and on her feet a pair of black kitten heel shoes. Breasts sizes: E-cup. This was Kasumi Shigure.

"Miyasato and Kouzuki are in the area." An aid told the woman.

"Those two…" Kasumi sighed "They're no doubt playing hooky."

* * *

**Elsewhere on the beach**

Back on the beach two women were laying out under an umbrella.

One woman has short black hair that reaches her shoulders, while framing her face and small lips. She has a slender, toned figure, quite contrary to her curvaceous. She has deep tanned skin, relatively small breasts and slender waist that spreads downward into moderately wide hips. She wears a blue bikini. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

The other woman has short brown hair, held together by a bow at the back. She is distinctively shown to have a rather sleepy expression, indicated primarily by her eyes, and puckered lips. She also the most very voluptuous figures and she distinctively has a more plump figure. Most notably, her areolas have a distinctive multiple point star like patterning to it, a trait only she has been shown to possess. She wears a plain yellow string bikini. Breast sizes: J-cup.

"Miyasato, Kouzuki?" an aid buzzed them on the receiver "Do you read?"

"Miyasato can't come to the phone right now." The black-haired woman mumbled.

"No Kouzuki either." The busty brown-haired girl added.

"You know I can see you." The woman with the glasses appeared on their communicator screen.

" **WAH!** " the two sat up "Commandeur Kasumi!"

"It's actually a really funny story we can totally explain." Miyasato begged.

"I don't care." Kasumi fixed her glasses "There's are two new Unknowns, head to point 3-0 for a test.

* * *

**With Dustin and Mamori**

Back at the other beach Dustin and Mamori were walking. Mamori took off her running jacket and fanned herself, the heat of the sun starting to take a toll on her petite body.

Dustin tried his hardest not to stare, key word "tried". Mamori noticed, making Dustin look away suddenly, blushing madly.

"Can't take your eyes off me, can you?" Mamori teased while giggling.

"Sorry." Dustin muttered in embarrassment. Mamori decided to tease a bit more.

"Hmm. I wonder how I would look like in a bikini. Or maybe a sling bikini. Or better yet, a wet T-shirt at a car wash, covered in soap." Mamori teased, giving Dustin those visuals.

' _Dammit red, you're killing me!_ ' Dustin thought as he went red in the face and tried to ward off a boner.

"Or maybe if I were at nude beach. My skin tanned, hair straight, lightly soaked in ocean water, you rubbing sun tan lotion on my body." Mamori continued to tease before Dustin went to the water and drenched his beet red face, making steam rise.

"Oops. Maybe I overdid it." Mamori said sheepishly as Dustin pulled his head out of the water.

"You think?" Dustin said as he walked back to her.

"Maybe we could traverse through the jungle." Dustin said as Mamori freaked out.

" **AH!** But there could be bugs! I'm form the city! I can't handle the jungle!" Mamori said in panic.

"Ah come on, red. You're scared of a wee little bug or two? I could swat one away for ya." Dustin said with a smile.

"Hey shorty! String bean!" a voice called.

"Huh?" Mamori perked up.

"String bean?!" Dustin said in anger as he and Mamori looked over to see Kouzuki and Miyasato.

"How's it going?" Miyasato asked.

"Are you two alone?" Kouzuki added her own question.

"Huh. Did we arrive at a tropical getaway or something?" Dustin asked in curiosity.

" **WAH!** " Mamori sobbed "Thank goodness we're saved!" She ran over towards her two saviors.

"Where are we?" Mamori asked "Do you maybe have a phone I can use?"

However, the responds they got from the two is they suddenly started laughing for some reason.

"Hey! What the hell is so damn funny?" Dustin asked in confusion.

"It's what's on her shirt! It says virgin." Miyasato said, pointing at Mamori's shirt. Dustin looked at her shirt, but being American, he couldn't speak Japanese.

"Uh, well I'm American so I can't speak Japanese." Dustin said as Mamori covered her shirt in embarrassment.

"Wow. Way to show the world what a loser you are!" Kouzuki laughed as Dustin got mad.

"Okay you two! That's enough!" Dustin growled, standing in front of Mamori.

"It's just a spelling coincidence, the kanji is my last name. Tokonome." Mamori said in defense.

"So, you're not a virgin?" Miyasato asked.

"Well…no... I am actually a virgin." Mamori conceded. "But it spells my last name, okay." Mamori said in defense.

"Now that we got that out of the way, care to tell us where the we are?" Dustin asked.

"Well, Tokonome the Virgin, and…hey what's your name?" Miyasato asked Dustin.

"Hogan. Dustin Hogan." Dustin said. Miyasato's eyes then went wide.

"Wait a minute! You're a boy!" Miyasato said in surprise as Kouzuki went wide eyed too.

"Uh…yeah! You say that like I'm the only guy around here." Dustin said in confusion. The two girls shook of the shock.

"So, which one are you; a Liberator?" Miyasato asked.

"Or an Extar, like me?" Kouzuki asked,

Mamori and Dustin are confused of what they're talking about.

"Liberator? Extar?" Mamori asked in confusion.

"I don't follow." Dustin said.

"Maybe we should show them." Miyasato said as she moves behind Kouzuki saying they'll show them and begun moving her hands onto her partners body with one groping on her left breasts and the other in her thighs making her moan in pleasure of being rub all over her body.

Mamori gasped in shock and Dustin was too dumbfounded to speak.

' ** _[WHAT THE FUCK!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0rTtghj1vk)_** ' Dustin thought in pure as some blood coming out of his nose and his eyes widen like he forgot how to blink while Mamori tries to cover her eyes with her hands though couldn't help but watch them.

"They're watching you get turn on and they like it, especially that boy most of all!" Miyasato said in her partner's ear.

"Oh yes, I like being watched! Hurry! Rub harder! We gotta give them the money shot!" Kouzuki moaned happily begging Miyasato to rub her harder as her hand goes for the bottom-part rubbing her pussy, and the busty girl screams.

Suddenly, Kouzuki starts to glow brightly and turns into a gun in Miyasato's hands.

' _Wait! Why does the transformation sequence look so familiar!_ ' Dustin thought in shock.

"Now do you understand?" Miyasto asked.

"No. We're just even more confused. We just saw a girl morph into a gun!" Mamori said.

"Well, looks like neither of you have awakened yet?" Miyasato said.

"Awakened?" Mamori asked.

"That's right. So, I'll be your alarm clock!" Miyasato declared, pointing the gun at Mamori.

"Oh, hell to the fuck no!" Dustin said as he got in front of Mamori. "You pull the trigger, and it won't be the first time I fuck up a chick!" Dustin growled in pure rage.

"Ooh. Tough guy, aren't we?" Miyasato tainted.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

The glasses wearing woman, Kasumi was observing when an aid saw something on a screen.

"Another transfer." The aid said.

"That's three in one day" Kasumi said.

* * *

**At the beach**

Dustin, Mamori and Miyasato heard an explosion far out in the ocean as they all turn to see something coming to them fast like a bullet. A strange-looking pod speeding up to the shore jumps up and hit something surrounding the whole island.

' _That must be how we got here._ ' Dustin thought.

The pod explodes, and something came right through the forcefield revealing a girl falling towards the beach.

' _Whoa! Talk about making an entrance._ ' Dustin thought. As the girl flew, she regains consciousness and look towards the beach seeing everyone there then her sights zoom in on Mamori and Dustin.

She performs some midair spins and flips as she lands right in front of Mamori, Dustin, who were shocked to see a new face has suddenly appear.

This new girl has tan skin, long blonde hair with chestnut highlights. She has bright purple eyes with eyebrows the same color as her hair. Small mouthed, she keeps her lips pursed, making her default expression rather stern. She has an outstanding figure and her breasts are oversized. She wears an untidy school uniform of unknown origins. The white blouse is left un-tucked and always has the top and bottom buttons undone. The half-open necktie is dark brown with a single white stripe down the center. The blazer is dark brown with gold piping and scarlet collar, and a blue and gold insignia on the left breast. The skirt is a red tartan with black and white stripes. She also wears black combat boots and fingerless black gloves. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"What, this can't be? You're already in Drive?" Miyasato asked, the new girl didn't answer as she held her arms out in front of Dustin and Mamori.

"Why are you protecting them? Are you friends with her?" Miyasato asked confuses of what's going on.

"No, we never met." Mamori clarified.

"Can't say I know his chick either." Dustin said just as confused.

"Okay? Fine then, one new transfer or two would make no difference to me." Miyasato smirked as she points the gun at them.

"Come on, let me see those powers!" She begins firing at them, the new girl quickly grabs Dustin and Mamori in her arms as she dodges the bullets, shocking Miyasato.

"Damn! She's fast." Miyasato said.

"Huh, why are you… grabbing me, on the boob?" Mamori asked nervously.

"And pleas take your hand off my junk!" Dustin pleaded with shock. The new girl realizes that she was touching one of Mamori's breasts while her other hand is touching Dustin's crotch.

"I'm not gonna stand around while you three get handsy!" Miysasto shouted as she changes the setting on her gun.

"Eat this!" She shouted firing a missile right at them.

' _Dammit! To hell with keeping a low profile_!' Dustin thought before he ran in front Mamori at lightning speed and the new girl, then swung his arm, literally swatting the missile away. The girls were shocked at what they were seeing.

* * *

**With Kasumi**

Kasumi and her team watched what had transpired.

"How is that possible!?" An aid said in shock

"No human should be able to do that!" Another aid said.

"This young man just swat at a missile like it was nothing! What exactly is this boy? How did he even get here?" Kasumi asked. "I better contact the Governeur."

* * *

**At the beach**

**(Music-Driven by Rush)**

"You ladies are in for it now!" Dustin said to Miyasato with a look of seriousness mixed with rage.

"No way, what the hell are you!?" Miysasto freaked out seeing a boy somehow flung a missile like swatting a fly away.

"I'm you're worst goddamn nightmare!" Dustin said in a deep growl.

Mamori and the new girl all were shocked and amazed at what Dustin just did. Miyasato eventually shook her head and glared.

"Okay, tough guy! Let's see you block this!" Miysasto said before firing more bullets at Dustin, only for them to literally bounce off him.

"Jesus! The hell are you, Superman!?" Miyasato asked as Dustin stomped on the ground, creating a massive shockwave, knocking Miyasato off her feet.

* * *

**With Kasumi**

Kasumi and her staff witnessed the scene, even more shocked than before.

"Incredible! First he swats away a missile and now bullets bounce off him?" Kasumi said before turning to one of her aids. "Find any information you have on this young man."

"Right away." The aid said.

* * *

**At the beach**

"Alright bitch! Your ass is mine!" Dustin growled as he lunged at Miyasato. She dodged as fired two missiles at Mamori and the new girl. Dustin managed to swat away one of the them, but the other two met their target.

**(Music End)**

" **MAMORI!** " Dustin said in fear when suddenly he saw a glow in the dust.

"Huh?" Dustin asked in confusion.

* * *

**With Kasumi**

"A new Liberator just awakened. Extar as well." An aid informed Kasumi.

"And at the same time." Kasumi said in interest.

"They match?!" Another aid reported in shock.

"Already? With no adjustment period?!" Kasumi gasped.

* * *

**At the beach**

The dust began to swirl in a vortex.

"Mamori?" Dustin asked, not sure wat's going on.

"What in the hell?" Miyasato asked.

"Get out of there!" Kasumi said to Miyasato through her earpiece. But Mirei burst out of the tornado with a large curved sword charging at the gun woman and the attack caused a huge explosion that easily defeated Miysasto and Kouzuki who transformed back into human form as they fell on the ground unconscious with their bikini torn off leaving them naked.

"Whoa!" Dustin said in pure shock.

Mirei came back to him with Mamori transformed back into her human form and fast asleep.

"Easy does it now." Dustin sad as he held Mamori bridal style.

"Thanks for the assist and save." Dustin said to the mystery girl, who was just silent.

"Strong and silent type, eh?" Dustin said to the girl, but still had no response.

"Uh, right. Care to tell me your name. I'm Dustin Hogan." Dustin introduced.

"Mirei Shikishima." The now named Mirei said.

"Mirei Shikishima. I'll remember that. You know how to kick some major ass." Dustin said in praise.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

We find ourselves in what looks like a big office. Walking in the room, a beautiful girl with long, pink hair and big breasts. Her nipples sometimes peak out from the cups of her purple bustier when she moves. Her skirt reveals her panties when she walks. Her stockings are thigh highs with garters. She is proud of her long, sharp, painted nails. She also wears triangular hair ornaments on either side of her head. Breasts sizes: G-cup. This was Charlotte Scherzen.

"Gouverneur Akira, sir. This new report will be of great interest to you." Charlotte said to her boss.

The one known as Akira looks distinctively more mature and serious with short red hair and green eyes. He wears a white military uniform with red trim and gold braid over an androgynous figure.

"The Information Division detected three new transfers: Two have awakened, successfully. Even better is that one's a Liberator and one's an Extar as they were able to Drive upon awakening." Charlotte reported.

"And what of the third transfer?" Akira asked.

"Yes, the's the interesting part. The third is a boy about seventeen-years-old." Charlotte said shocking Akira. "And it get's even more interesting. This boy seems to have some unique abilities. He managed to fling a missile away and stop seeding bullets."

Akira was even more surprised by this intel but regained her composure.

"Any injuries on the girls?" Akira asked concern for Miysasto and Kouzuki.

"They'll both recover." Charlotte answered. "C-Class girls… why would Kasumi send those two bozos to greet the new transfers?" Charlotte wondered.

"About the boy. Has the information division gathered any intel on him?" Akira asked the Charlotte.

"Not yet. But they're scouring everywhere for any information regarding him." Charlotte said.

* * *

**With Dustin, Mirei and Mamori**

We see Dustin walking while carrying Mamori bridal style with Mirei walking beside him. Mamori wakes up and see's Dustin carrying her bridal style.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." Dustin said to Mamori, making her blush.

"Where are those girls that tried to kill us?" Mamori asked.

"Don't worry about those hussies." Dustin said before looking at Mirei. "We have Mirei to thank for the rescue, by the way." Dustin said.

"You rescued us? Even when we're all total strangers? Thanks." Mamori thanked Mirei, who remained silent.

"Yeah, she's not much of a talker. Also, we have no idea where we're heading, in case you were wandering." Dustin asked.

"Dustin, I don't mind you carrying me like this, but you can put me down now." Mirei said when suddenly a bunch of snakes appeared.

"Uh, yeah. I don't think that's a good idea." Dustin said as Mamori screamed as a snake flicked its tongue on Mamori's ass.

"You gals may want to cover you're ears." Dustin said as the two did as instructed. Dustin took a deep breath and screamed an ultrasonic scream, making the snakes slither away. When the snakes were cleared, Dustin ceased his sonic scream and the two uncovered their ears.

"Ok, that we unexpected." Mamori said as Mirei nodded.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In the complex Kasumi was meeting with Charlotte, discussing about something as Charlotte was tending to her nails.

"You want me to send out Saejima?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, an A-class should suffice." Charlotte looked at her nails "She can measure their abilities easily."

"Yes but-."

"Warter's most important task is finding qualified candidates." Charlotte said "There's no room for hesitation."

"Is that an order?" Kasumi asked.

"Of course. Plus, it would be an interesting display to see her square off with this boy you described." Charlotte said.

While the two conversed, a third girl was eavesdropping. She's wearing a school uniform and green-rimmed glasses, and has outsized breasts.

"But the thing is, if this boy can deflect a missile and stop a barrage of speeding bullets, who knows what else he's capable of. For heaven's sake, he can even cause the ground to shake with just a single stomp." Kasumi said in a bit of worry.

"Don't worry you're pretty little head off. Necessary measures have already been taken. He'll be under constant surveillance twenty-four seven." Charlotte said as she still tended to her nails.

"Though I fear that may not be enough." Kasumi said.

"Oh, don't fret too much. If he does prove to be a threat, then we'll be absolutely certain he is put on a leash." Calotte said, then flicked her wrist and the door into the room was sliced open, no sign of the little spy anywhere.

"Sneaky little spy" Charlotte said, her snobby smile never leaving.

"Listen up, you guys. We got three new transfers coming!" The eavesdropper, Meifeng said, catching everyone's attention.

"For real?" One girl asked.

"It's been weeks since we had some." Another girl said.

"And here's the coolest part: Warter wants to test them against Saejima." Meifeng said, the girls in the room stalk chattering.

"All right then, time to open up the bettin'! Two-to-one odds for Saejima." Meifeng then pulled out a handheld device that emitted a small hologram display. "Nine to one for them. This should be good, so the minimum bet is one Maid!" The girl said.

"I'll put two on Saejima." One girl said.

"Make that four for me!" Another stated.

"Ladies, please, please, slow down!" Meifeng said.

* * *

**With Dustin, Mirei and Mamori**

The trio were on what looks like a large meadow with trees and mountains. Dustin told Mamori and Mirei about his many adventures, even showing the two the photos in his scrapbook to provide proof.

'Wow! You did all of these by yourself?" Mamori asked in amazement.

"Yep! Though there are a few times I received some help. But most of my fights were one on one." Dustin said with a shrug.

"Sounds pretty lonesome." Mirei said.

"Meh, you get used to it. I've made quite a lot of friends during my travels. Thankfully my parents left everything to me when they passed." Dustin said with a sad smile. He then looks ahead.

"Jesus. We've been walking almost half of the day and still no sign of anything. If I walk any more I think my legs are gonna pop off." Dustin winced as he can feel his legs getting tried.

Then the three spotted something they never thought to find on an unknown island, a huge white castle with towers and a wall surrounding the place.

"Whoa, a castle!" Mamori sighed in joy before running off to it.

"Huh. How convenient." Dustin said with a look of wander. "Fine architecture too. Looks like something straight of a fantasy story." Dustin said with a wistle. Mamori ten ran forward.

"Whoa, red! We don't even know if it's safe, let alone if there's anybody in there!" Dustin called out.

"Well, we won't until we get there!" Mamori pointed out as the others soon follow her.

"I swear you're gonna be the death of me." Dustin muttered to himself.

Once they made their way inside, they find to be huge and empty seeing a single person unlike their encounter with the two girls who tried to kill them.

"It's quiet. A little too quiet." Dustin said when he suddenly felt something was off. Mirei felt the same as she grabbed Mamori and the three ran in as a huge red wall suddenly formed around them.

"Well, looks like we ain't alone in here!" Dustin said when suddenly, they heard loud cheering coming from hundreds or thousands of girls from high up cheering them for some reason as if they were expecting them.

"The hell?" Dustin said as he noticed the audience and noticed not a single boy was present. "Huh. Looks like I am the only guy here." Dustin said. 'Shit! I don't know how to feel about that!'

They quickly notice the circle part of the floor opening up and shows two girls. One wore a school uniform edited to her style - tattered white shirt, short vest, spiked bracelets and belt. She also has an eyepatch on her left eyes alongside with dark purple lipstick. Overall, her appearance screamed sadism. This was Saejima.

The wears regular school uniform alongside with two red bows which ties her hair into small pigtails. This was Saejima's Extar, Ichiha.

"Oh boy. Looks like trouble is a foot." Dustin said on high alert.

"Judging from your innocent looks, I say you're the new transfers." Saejima said before looking at Dustin.

"And they weren't kidding when they said that one of you was a boy. I also heard that they said you have some powers as well." Saejima said, making Dustin go wide eyed.

' _How does she know that!? Have the higher ups on this place been spying on us!?_ ' Dustin thought in pure shock.

"I never had a boy toy before. I just can't wait to have you!" Saejima said as she starts rubbing her foot into the girl's butt making her turn on.

"Why're you hurting her like that?" Mamori said, worried for Ichiha.

"Oh god. I think I'm gonna hurl!" Dustin cringed at the way Saejima was ruffing up Ichiha.

"Oh, honey, you're so innocent. I know this might look bad but trust me it's exactly what she wants. Roughing her like this is the only way she can get excited down here." She's a hard-core masochist!" Saejima said as she continued her little rough play until Ichiha glowed and became what looke like red and black fire before enveloping Saejima's left arm before turning into a gauntlet mace that covers her whole arm.

"Oh crap! Look's like she's not playing around!" Dustin said with a bad feeling in his gut.

"No way. This is like those two girls back at that beach." Maori said.

"Slave girl makes a pretty good liberator arm for a slut who lets anyone take her for a spin. So then…" Saejima said before she readied her weapon. "Let's get started!" Saejima launched the mace at Mirei and Mamori, but Dustin held out his hand and caught it, surprising everyone present, even Saejima.

"Huh?" Saejima asked in shock.

"Nice trick! Now how about a game of catch!" Dustin growled as he threw the mace back at Saejima, but she quickly dodged it.

"Christ! Are you an X-man or something?" Saejima asked Dustin in shock.

"Hell no! But you haven't seen anything yet." Dustin growled as his body emitted a faint green glow as his body suddenly became covered in a metal suit.

**(Music-Let It Rock (Workout Remix))**

Once his body was fully covered, his appearance looked like something straight from a Tokusatsu film. He wore a helmet that had green lenses on his helmet with two nubs protruding on the cheeks, as well a large fin on his head, which is black at the front and red at the bottom and has two white curved horns on the left and right sides of his head. The armor covering his arms and lower body is mostly blue. He also wore a white chest plate, metal gloves wit black wristbands and had whitefins on coming out of his arms. He has white blades on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He has red and green boots a black sandal-like covering on the middle of his feet and three green lines on the side of his neck.

Once the transformation was complete, he let out a powerful roar that sounded like a tiger's roar that went through a robotic voice changer.

"Oh my god!" Saejima said in pure shock.

"Dustin?" Mamori asked in both shock and amazement while Mirei was left speechless.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get! But know this, I won't be holding back!" Dustin said, his voice echoing through his helmet.

"Aright tough guy! Show me what you got!" Saejima swung her mace at Dustin, only for him to kick it back at her like a soccer ball.

As the fight progressed, Kasumi and Charlotte were on higher ground, watching this well.

"Incredible. This boy is definitely no ordinary human." Charlotte said with an intrigued smile.

"And judging from his looks and accent, he must be American." Kasumi said in observance. "We're still trying to find any information about him. Whoever, or whatever he is, I have a feeling he'll change things around here in a big way." Kasumi said.

"I will say he's quite easy on the eyes for an American boy. I'm already getting excited from just looking at him." Charlotte said lustfully.

"Though it seems the two girls aren't putting up much of a fight." Kasumi said, looking at Mirei and Mamori. Charlotte noticed this too.

"Why won't they Drive this time?" Charlotte asked.

"Maybe the beach was a onetime thing." Kasumi theorized. "Or maybe they're making a conscious choice not to fight again."

Meifeng was on a much higher platform was also watching the whole brawl. This was the same girl that was making the bets. She seemed upset that Mirei and Mamori were,t fighting, but was amazed by Dustin's sheer power.

"They're just runnin'!" Meifeng said, referring to Mirei and Mamori. "The boy seems to be a showstopper, but those two girls should at least try to please the crowd! Otherwise, I'm the one who's gonna take the blame!" Meifeng said.

"Meifeng." A voice said to Meifeng, startling her and making her turn around, a golden coin tossed to her as she caught it.. Se then see's two women.

One as shoulder length blond hair that has a single red streak on the right side of her face, purple eyes and she wears black sunglasses quite often. She is usually seen in a sexy black leather biker suit that exposes her cleavage, her shoulders, her backside and her butt, black boots that go up to her calves, and a small cross necklace around her neck. Breasts sizes: F-cup. This was Rain Hasumi.

The other has mid-back length purple hair that has bangs styled in a hime cut and golden eyes. She wears purple lipstick that matches her shade of hair and pairs it with black earring and a headband. The headband is black and diamond-shaped with a single flower decoration consisting of black and red diamonds. She also wears a corresponding black nail polish. She dresses in a black two piece with red accents. The top exposes most of her under-cleavage and a long split-skirt with a ribbon cover. On her feet she wears strapped up black high heels and on her arms are black arm warmers. The diamond motif is repeated on her bike Arm form, and her face, breasts and legs form parts of the bike. Breasts sizes: N-cup. This was Lady J, Rain's lover.

"I'll bet one maid on the three new transfers." Rain said, placing her bet.

"Uh… Sure thing. One Maid, right." Meifeng said before turning with a sour look. ' _Lady Lady._ '

Back to the fight, Mirei is running around the field avoiding the Saejima's attacks while carrying Mamori.

"Alright One-Eyed Willie! Take this!" Dustin snarled as the fins on his arms glowed green and he spun around, firing a barrage of green energy crescents at Saejima. She managed to dodge most of them, but some actually hit their mark, creating small cuts on her skin that seeped blood.

" **OW! THAT REALLY HURT YOU METALHEAD!** " Saejima said as she launched her mace at Dustin again, but instead he grabbed the cable and spun around at light speed, dragging Saejima as she was in midair, the audience watched in bot amazement and shock.

"Just how strong is he?" Kasumi asked, her shock never fading.

"My, such immense strength in such a frail body." Charlotte said while licking her lips. ' _That American stud will be mine._ '

**(Music End)**

Dustin spun a few more times before he swung the cable, sending Saejima high in the air before making her slam hard into the ground, making a huge crater. Saejima gets up, pissed as a hornet's nest.

" **OK! THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!** " Saejima yelled in pure rage as she slammed the ground, sending Dustin, Mirei and Mamori off their feet. Mamori and Mirei got separated and Saejima went to Mamori.

"It sucks that you're not putting up a fight. But…" Saejima taunted Mamori before she pulled a cord on her weapon, causing spikes to jut out of the mace. Mamori was scared to death

"Ah, shit!" Dustin cursed under his breath.

"The sadist in me can't resist a good old-fashioned curb stomp!" Saejima shouted as she went to punch Mamori to a pulp, but Dustin ran in front of Mamori and took the hit, the mace hitting him square in the head, but Dustin didn't budge. Mirei was quick on her feet to grab Mamori.

"Whoa! He didn't even flinch from that!" Meifeng said in disbelief.

"Dustin! Are you ok?" Mamori asked Dustin in worry that he may have suffered a concussion.

"Yeah. I just thought I'd use my head." Dustin said, making a pun, many people groan at that bad pun.

"Ugh, really?" Meifeng asked with a face palm.

"Oh mercy." Ksumi said with a sweat drop.

"That was just weak." Saejima said with a deadpan look.

"Ah fuck you, that's a good pun!" Dustin said before punching Saejima away.

"Just…tell them we surrender." Mamori said, catching Dustin and Mirei's attention.

"What!?" Dustin asked in shock.

"Maybe if we apologize for intruding on their castle, they'll leave us alone." Mamori said as Mirei and Dustin both looked toward Saejima, who wasn't giving up by a long shot.

"Never." Mirei said, surprising Dustin and Mamori.

"We have no future…by showing weakness." Mirei said with determination.

"Amen sister." Dustin said, then he had an idea.

"Mamori, I think I have an idea." Dustin said.

"Really?" Mamori asked, hoping this plan of his will help them.

"You remember the events on the beach?" Dustin asked.

"Yes. Why?" Mamori asked.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but our best chance out of this is that you and Mirei do the same!" Dustin said with a blush behind his helmet.

"What?! You mean I have to **THAT?** " Mamori asked in shock.

"It's our best shot. Besides, during that fight, we found out that you are an Extar." Dustin said.

"But I never did this sort of thing with another girl!" Mamori worried.

"Don't worry, I trust Mirei for this!" Dustin said to Mirei, who nods.

"I'll distract her while you two get to it." Dustin said as he ran to Saejima and delivered a flurry of punches and kicks, giving the two girls some time.

"O-okay, Mirei, please be gentle with me." Mamori pleaded hoping it won't be too awkward for them.

"I will. Just relax." Mirei said as she kisses Mamori giving her a pleasuring sensation, and Mirei decides unbuttons her own shirt and pulls up Mamori's shirt and bra exposing her breasts then press them together during the kiss as her hands trail on Mamori's legs and near between them. Making her feel really good.

' _Oh my, Mirei is really putting up and… I'm actually enjoying this. Is really good!_ ' Mamori thought as she gasps in exciting pleasuring.

**(Music-Overdrive Valkyrie Drive Mermaid)**

"Liberator Arm!" Mirei said as Mamori starts to glow brightly. Mamori transform in the sword like before.

"They're Driving!" Kasumi said in surprise.

"It's about time." Charlotte said.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" Dustin said as he lept away from Saejima and beside Mireri

"All right. You finally came to the party." Saejima said as she fires the spikes from the mace like missiles.

Dustin took a deep breath and screamed at an ultrasonic frequency, making everyone present cover their ears and the missile stop and explode before they hit their targets.

"Ugh! I think my eardrums just burst!" Meifeng groaned as she rubbed a finger in her ear.

"Let's take this bitch down!" Dustin said, Mirei nodded as the two ran towards Saejima. Saejima growls and readied her weapon to deliver a devastating blow. Mirei was to quick for her as she slashed Saejima's weapon.

"Hasta la vista, biatch!" Dustin's said as the fins on his arms glowed green and flung his arms, crating two energy waves that landed on Saejimas weapon, causing multiple red cracks to form, making her gasp in worry.

"My arm! What's happening to me!" Saejima said as her Arm-mace suddenly became unstable and exploded thus declaring the three newcomers of the island the winners. Everyone was in total shock.

"What…? They beat her… The rookies won." Meifeng said, just as shocked as everyone.

"Booya baby! Can you Dig it?" Dustin called out while flexing his muscles.

"They took down Saejima. I wasn't expecting that." Charlotte said.

"Could it really be…that these girls are even stronger than those of A Class?" Kasumi asked. "But this boy, however. Just who or what is he?" Kasumi asked.

* * *

**With Akira**

Akira watched the whole thing from his office, amazed by everything that transpired.

"Are they soldiers?" Akira asked to herself. "With that power…perhaps." Akira then looks towards Dustin.

' _But this boy, however._ ' Akira thought to herself before she pressed a button, showing screen showing the face of Kasumi.

"Kasumi. Has the intelligence group gathered any information on this boy?" Akira asked Kasumi.

"We've gained some information, but nothing that explains his abilities." Kasumi said. "What are your orders." Kasumi asked her boss.

"For now, we keep a close eye on him. Plus, I get the feeling that there's a whole lot about him we do not know." Akira said.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked, not getting Akira's point.

"I've been observing the whole fight. His eyes are not of an amateur, but of a seasoned veteran." Akira said.

"We'll be sure to notify you as soon we find some useful information." Kasumi said.

"The sooner we find out who and what he is, the better. I get the feeling that he'll evntually attract some unwanted attention." Akira said as Kasumi nodded and hung up.

* * *

**With Rain**

Rain is seen riding on a motor bike.

"Well, this is starting to get interesting." But at least…now I won't be bored." Mirei said with a giggle.

* * *

**With Dustin, Mirei and Mamori**

Mirei was holding mamori in sword form, until Mamori glowed and changed back to human form. Dustin the glowed green and his armor disappeared.

Mamori, but then saw her bare breasts and quickly covered herself.

"You alright, red?" Dustin asked Mamori, who nod.

"Yeah. But what about you?" Maori asked her boyfriends.

"Mah, no need to worry about me." Dustin said before he looked to Mirei. "Thanks for the help, goldilocks." Dustin said, Mirei blushed and looked away.

"Oh, sorry." Dustin said, feeling like he may have upset her.

"No. It's fine. I actually like the nick name." Mirei stuttered.

Suddenly laughter was heard.

"Oh my god, look at her chest! It says "virgin" on it!" A girl said, referring to Mamori's shirt. Mamori was embarrassed at this point.

"Well, not any more!" Another girl said.

"I can't believe she left the house in that." Another girl said.

"Oh, can we please just drop the subject!" Mamori begged hanging up head down in shame. Dustin was angry at this.

"Okay! That's it!" Dustin said as he stomped the ground, causing the ground to shake.

"Alright ladies, listen up! The kanji on my girlfriend's shirt is her last name, Tokonome! Not "virgin". Now if any of you is gonna make fun of her for that, then we're gonna have some problems! You understand!?" Dustin shouted, the girls were silent.

"Good!" Dustin said as he looked to Mamori with a smile.

"Thanks." Mamori said as she hugged Dustin and kissed him, surprising everyone even more. Charlotte however, was green in envy.

' _What!? What does that red haired short stack have that I don't in claiming that stud muffin!?_ ' Charlotte thought in anger and jealousy.

* * *

**Alright folks, chapter one is done. Hope ya'll like this story and I will see ya'll next time. Buh-bye**


	2. Somebody's getting married today

**What's going on my people and welcome back to Valkyrie Drive: Hero**

**Harem includes: Mamori, Mirei, Rain, Lady J, Momoka and Torino.**

**I might add more on the next chapter.**

**Also, forgot to put this on the first chapter. I do not own Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. I only own my OC in this story.**

"Talking"

' **YELLING** "

' _Thinking_

Flashback

* * *

**Somebody's getting married today**

* * *

Dustin, Mamori and Mirei stood in the center of the coliseum being watched by the crowd after their triumph in the fight.

"Are you not entertained?" Dustin said as most of the girls somewhat cheered. "You can't hndle the truth!" Dustin said, flexing his muscles, making the girls applaud even more. "You had me at hello!"

"Impressive!" Charlotte made her way down to the arena.

"Oh boy. Brace yourselves, Looks like shit's about to hit the fan." Dustin said as he glared at the pink-haired girl walking to Saejima.

"To defeat an A-Class so easily." Charlotte said walking over to the downed fighter "Impressive."

Saejima groans as she struggles to get up despite the injuries, but then Charlotte step her heel on Saejima's hand hard as Saejima screams.

"You disgust me. Arrogant in your abilities to destroy others. Aroused at the thought of violence." Charlotte said coldly as she crosses her arms under breasts and pushes her heel further Saejima's hand.

It's trash like you that makes Those people underestimate us." Charlotte said with a frown, but she then notices an angry Dustin running towards her and went to deliver a roundhouse kick. Charlotte lifts her leg off Saejima's hand and jump back a little.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dustin asked, he then places is hand on Saejima's, his had glowed a faint green light for a few brief seconds before fadin. "There, that should fix it." Saejima then flexes her fingers, showing no signs of pain

"You… helped me… why…?" Saejima confused.

"Hey, you maybe a psycho, but even someone as batshit crazy as you doesn't deserve to be kicked around." Dustin said with smile.

"Now, this is quite unexpected! That girl nearly ended you earlier and you show her compassion? What kind of person does that?" Charlotte asked in a mocking tone.

"Someone who has a heart, that's who! Seeing people treating others like they're nothing but trash when they're full of life, that just sickens me to my stomach. I even had many people pick on me before, but did I ever make them suffer, hell no! I just ignored them and turned the other fucking cheek. And it'll take a hell of a lot more than one person to kill me off. Believe me I've faced fierce monsters, insane crooks, hazardous storms, even intergalactic warlords and I survived those fights with barely a few scratches." Dustin said, surprising everyone in the room.

"Whoa! For real?" One girl said.

"Is he a superhero or something?" Another girl said.

"So long as I am still breathing, I will always try my best to be kind and help the weak, as well defend them from heartless bluebloods like you!" Dustin shouted making all the other girls watching surprised, even Charlotte is surprise by this.

"Yeah, you tell her Dustin!" Mamori cheered while hiding behind Mirei, who just smiled.

Charlotte wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. It's as if her heart was struck by something powerful from just Dustin's words alone.

* * *

**With Akira**

Akira listened to every word he said, and, he was stunned by his words. He's probably the first person he'd seen that is willing to care for others more than himself. Akira smiled by this.

* * *

**With Dustin, Mamori and Mirei**

"Now, I'm not one for hitting a girl, but in this case, I'm more than willing to make an exception!" Dustin said, cracking his knuckled. Charlotte only chuckled at this.

"Well, I admit you have fire in you. I commend you for that." Charlotte said when suddenly, a rope came from the ground and wrapped Dustin's waist, tying him down.

"Dustin!" Mamori said in worry.

"But let's see how long that fire can stay lit!" Charlotte grinned, but noticed Dustin yanked the robes, ripping them.

"Now you fucked up! Big Time!" Dustin said as we went to punch her, but then a girl with short green hair and strange mechanical butterfly wings appeared and whipped Dustin across the face with another rope, sending him backwards.

"Gah! Shit!" Dustin winced as he felt a bit of blood trickling down his cheek.

" **STOP IT!** " Mamori yelled as she and Mirei ran over to help, but they were soon bound and pulled away towards Charlotte and her lackey.

"Shit! Hang on!" Dustin said as he ran to save them, but more ropes bound him and even encased him. The last thing he could hear was Mamori calling out his name before losing consciousness.

* * *

**With Dustin**

**(Dreamscape)**

A four-year-old Dustin is seen strapped on an operating table, scared out of his wits. He was hooked to an IV, the beeping of a heart monitor was heard. Three sinister silhouettes were above him, staring down at Dustin with evil intent.

"Hehehe. Subject seems to be responding well to the virus." One figure said.

"At this rate, this runt be the first successful super soldier made by this method." The second figure said with a chuckle.

"Please! Let me go!" Dustin pleaded in fear but was punched.

"Shut it! I think we need to put you to sleep. Deliver the anesthetic." The first figure said as thesecond pulled out a syringe. Dustin was wriggling in fear as the needle got up.

**(Dreamscape End)**

" **GAH!** " Dustin screamed, waking up from his nightmare in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He then realizes he's in a big, fancy looking room, resting on a king size bed.

"Huh? Where the hell…" Dustin trailed of in confusion.

"I see you're awake." Akira's voice startled Dustin. He turns his head to his right seeing Akira standing near the door.

"Who in the hell are you!?" Dustin sad in defense.

"I promise, I mean you no harm." Akria promised.

Dustin them remembers the events at the arena and jumps off the bed.

"Shit! Where are Mamori and Mirei? Are they safe? They better not be hurt because if so, I'm gonna be seeing red!" Dusin said, concerned for Mamori and Mirei's safety.

Akria became shock that Dustin is asking him about the others well-beings as he seems to care more about them than himself, he let out a small giggle.

"Uh, I'm sorry! Is the fact that my friend and girlfriend's lives might be in danger amusing to you!?" Dustin asked angrily.

"My apologies. It's just that I never thought that I would meet someone who cares more for others than himself. It seems you truly are special." Akira explained. "Anyway, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Akria Hiragi, the Governeur of Mermaid Island."

"Hogan. Dustin Hogan." Dustin introduced himself.

"And Mermaid Island? Not quite the most creative name, if I do say so myself. But given this place ismostly inhabited by girls, I suppose it's fitting." Dustin said looking out the window.

"It is an isolated island where those who are infected by a virus and others that have suddenly gain a different power are sentences here." Akria explained. Dustin then went wide eyed by the "virus" part of her name.

"Wait. Did you say virus?" Dustin asked.

"Yes. But I assure you it's not lethal like any ordinary virus, if that's what you mean?" Akira meant.

"Well, it's not that. It's just that that may explain why I'm here." Dustin said, his words piqued her interest.

"What do you mean?" Aira asked. Dustin took a deep breath.

"You sure you want to know? It's long story and I'm sure you're pretty busy." Dustin said not wanting to waste Akira's time.

"I have all the time in the world." Akira said, Dustin took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"Alright. Best make yourself comfortable." Dustin said as Akira sat in a nearby chair. Dustin then cleared his throat, ready to begin his story.

Flashback

A four-year-old Dustin was walking from a bus stop after a long day at school. He parked his house and noticed a van parked his parent's car.

"My parents were two well known scientists. As a result, they were paid well, and we lived the high life. Of course, I never let that get to me. I could care less how rich my family was, I had a happy life. But one day, that all changed."

Dustin walked inside and he saw a sight that would be engraved in his memories for the rest of his life. His parents were dead on the floor, riddled with gunshot wounds.

" **MOM! DAD!** " Dustin said in tears as he approached his parent's corpses. Suddenly he was grabbed by some men in black suites. Dustin struggled but his efforts were futile.

Male voice: "Well, what an unexpected surprise." A man said as he approached the captive boy. He has pale skin and straight, silver hair, as well as a red right eye and a yellow left eye. His outfit consisted of a black trench with golden trimmings, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

"My parents had many friends, and many enemies. One such enemy is a man named Allister Helsing."

"Tis a shame, those fools never stood a chance. But don't fret child, I have plans for you." Alister chuckled as he chopped Dustin on the head, knocking him out.

(Later)

Dustin wakes up, strapped onto an operating table, panic setting in. He looks around and see's Alister standing beside him with an evil smirk

"Oh goodie, you're awake."

"Bite me!" Dustin growled, but Alister wasn't fazed.

"My, my, my. Quite the feisty one, aren't you?" Alister chuckled.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Dustin asked in anger.

"You are here because you are my test subject for a little project I have." Alister smirked.

"Forget that! **WHY DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS?!** " Dustin yelled in anger, tears rolling down his face.

"If you must know, they were a thorn in my side that must be eradicated." Alister elaborated. "You see my boy, conducted human experiments for the purpose of amassing an army super soldiers. And you are the first person of that project." Alister said.

"So, what are you gonna do to me?" Dustin asked in fear.

"Now we get to my favorite part. You see, there is a virus that infects girls. But instead of killing the host, it grants them special powers." Alister said as a holographic screen showed two girls. One was molesting the other, Dustin's eyes went wide at this. Bt the unfortunate girl that was being molested turned into a large spear, surprising him even more before the screen vanished.

"This particular virus only infects female hosts. But once I discovered this particular virus, I had two thoughts. One of which is allowing being able to infect both genders, and the second is to create an enhanced version of this virus, exceeding it beyond its limits." ALiser said with a sinister smile as he brought out a small vile.

"But of course, you're meddling parents caught wind of my research of my plans, and thus, I was relieved of my position. But I wasn't going to abandon my ambitions. After a few attempts, I've finally maned to successfully create my perfect creation, which in this little vile." Alister said as two doctors came in.

"No! No please!" Dustin said as Alister pulled out a syringe and used it to suck up a it of the vile's contents and injected it into Dustin's arm.

End Flashback

His story seemed to tug at Akira's heartstrings, as he seemed disheartened by Dustin's tale.

"I am so sorry you had to go through such a traumatizing experience." Akira said.

"Its fine. But eventually, after ten years of torment, I was able to hit him right where it hurts." Dustin said, Akira motioned him to continue.

Flashback

Dustin was now fourteen years old, and he was preparing an escape plan. He noticed that over the years, his strength, agility, durability and intelligence had increased, his pain tolerance had reached to new heights, and had gain abilities he never had before. So, he was going to fake the pain from to make it look like he was weak as he was ten years ago, destroy the enhanced A-Virus and bust out when the security was at its lowest.

He steeled himself and was filled with determination. Today is he day e was finally going to escape this hell hole. He then his stomach and graned in fake pain.

"Oh, my stomach is killing me! I think I caught something!" Dustin called out as a an in black walked into his cell.

"Oh boy. We better get to the infirmary." The man said and with quick thinking, Dustin punched the man in the gut and kicked him in the groin with great force.

"Sucker!" Dustin chuckled and ran out pf his cell. Of course, there were more agents that went to stop him. But Dustin is committed as with a stomp, he knocked the agents off their feet. He ran to the room where the viles of the enhanced A-Virus was stored. He made it to his destination.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Dustin said as he donned his bio armor.

"Well, you certainly are clever." Alister's voice said, Dustin turned to see Alister with some men with guns at the ready.

"But I'm afraid this has gone on long enough." Alister said as Dustin stood there.

"I'm afraid not." Dustin said as his arm blades glowed green and spun around at light speed, creating a barrage of energy blades, destroying the cannisters of the virus. Alister was horrified.

" **NO! What HAVE YOU DONE!** " Alister said in horror.

"Trashed your precious creation. But that's not all I did." Dustin said as the alarms went off.

"Warning! Warning! Self-Destruct initiated. Ten Seconds and counting! Ten! Nine! Eight!" A robotic voiced called out.

"You initiated the self-destruct timer to ten seconds?! Have you gone mad, boy?!" Alister said in panic.

"Yep. And good luck trying to shut it off, because I changed the password. Gotta jet!" Dustin said as he sped off.

" **DAMN YOU, BOY! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS SOMEDAY!** " Alister said as Dustin busted a whole in the wall and made his escape.

"Three! Two! One!"

Once Dustin was outside and a good enough distance, the building exploded like a nuclear bomb had went off.

"If you do survive that, Alister, I'll be sure to kill you off permanently!" Dustin said he ran to his old house to find it exactly like it was ten years ago. His armor vanished, he took a deep breath, and opened the door.

The room was clean and without any sign of his parents' corpses. He scanned his old room before making his decision.

Dustin: "I can't stay here. I might as well gather my things and get going." Dustin said as went to his room and gathered anything he needed.

He then saw a large metal box, with a note attached to it.

_'Dear Dustin_

_Incase anything ever happened to us, we decided to leave these this to you._

_Love: Mom and Dad'_

Dustin's eyes began to water, but he swiped his tears and he opened the chest. Inside was about 100,000 dollars of inheritance money in it as well as the deed to the house.

Dustin smiled sadly at this and closed the box, pressed a button on the side, the box shrank to the size of bite sized candy bar. He then smelt his armpit and wretched.

"Yeesh! I need a shower badly!"

He took a long shower. He was surprised that there was water even after ten years. Once he was done, he changed his clothes to the ones he wore now and walked off and exited the building.

He then took a moment and did a silent prayer for his family. Then he turned and never looked back.

But as he walked, he had a thought.

"I was given these powers for war, but maybe I can use them to help people." Dustin said silently to himself as he gave that some thought.

End Flashback

"So, after I left, I managed to practice on my powers, then used them to help many people." Dustin finished his tale; Akira was amazed by this info.

"Incredible. And you say this "Alister" infected you with an enhanced strain of the A-Virus?" Akira asked.

"If this "A-Virus turns girls into weapons, then yes." Dustin elaborated.

"And you have used your powers for heroics?" Akira asked, wanting to know more.

"Pretty much. I've basically did everything under the rainbow. I've fought bad guys and monsters, prevented disasters, ended wars, you name it." Dustin said, but Akira was finding that hard to believe.

"Don't believe me? Here." Dustin said as he pulled out the storage cube and used it to bring out his scrap book. Then presented to Akira. "Have a look for yourself."

Akira took the scrapbook and cracked it open, and the photos in the book surprised her nd filled her with intrigue. After looking at each page filled with photos of his adventures, she gave the scrapbook back to Dustin.

"And you've accomplished all of these feats alone?" Akira asked.

"Pretty much. Though I have had some help now and then, but most of my battles I did alone." Dustin said.

"Now I know what you're thinking. Am I doing this because it's the right thing to do? Or am I doing it just because for the thrill of it?" Dustin said as Akira nodded. "Well, I help millions of people to give them a brighter future. I don't want people suffering in turmoil." Dustin said, Akira listening to every single word.

"I mean, for god's sake, there are many problems we face on a regular basis. War, climate change, world hunger, pandemics, racial prejudice, homophobia, all of that shit is something that is just making me sick to my stomach. And seeing many people suffer because of all of that shit, that kills me." Dustin said, sadness in his tone.

"I see, and you must really care for that Mamori girl." Akria stated.

"More than you know. We first met when I moved to Japan to start Junior High. She is the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I will do anything to make her safe and happy. And if anyone is going to get to her, they're going to have to go through me first!" Dustin said, determination present in his tone. Akira smiled at this

"Good, that's the kind of attitude a man should have for others. Especially their love ones." Akria smiled before he turns around.

"Heh. Thanks." Dustin said as Akira grabs the scrap book.

"You won't mind if I borrow this?" Akira asked.

"As long as you return it undamaged, I could give a damn less what you do with it." Dustin said with a sigh as he slumped on the bed.

"It'll be a fine wedding for you and that Mamori girl indeed." Akria said walking to the door.

"Hehehehe, hell yeah it will." Dustin's eyes then widen in realization "Wait a minute. Wedding? **I'M GETTING MARRIED?!** " Dustin shouted blushing.

* * *

**With Mirei**

Meanwhile in the bowels of the castle Mirei was chained to a wall, Charlotte's temporary captive.

She ten heard a door opening up from the other side of the room as footsteps of two people are walking in, the light in the room reveal themselves to be Miyasato and Kouzuki. The girls she and Dustin fought before at the beach, they are wearing a gym-like uniform while Miyasato is holding a shinai in her hand.

"Hey bitch, remember us?" Miyasato asked sarcastically.

Mirei knew that is payback for them as they walk closer with smirks on their faces as she prepared herself for the worst.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Akira, Charlotte and Kasumi were looking into the scrapbook. Kasumi and Charlotte were just as stunned as Akira was when she looked into the book herself.

"Remarkable! That would explain why Dustin is on this island." Kasumi said in amazement.

"But I don't recall the A-Virus granting a host the powers Dustin possesses." Charlotte said, still finding the info hard to believe.

"We've did some blood tests earlier and sure enough, this enhanced A-Virus is in fact in his system." Kasumi said. "And before you doubt my words Charlotte, we tested the blood sample about ten times and the results were the same." Kasumi said to Charlotte.

"This would make him the first and by far the only male infected with the A-virus." Akira stated. Kasumi then looks to Charlotte.

"Charlotte, don't you think you're moving this a little too fast for the girl. I mean, a wedding on only her second day on Mermaid?" Kasumi asked concern for Mamori.

"The only dangerous thing is letting such a powerful newcomer do as she pleases." Charlotte stated.

"But still" Kasumi stated.

"Quit worrying so much, besides it'll be a wedding between a boy and a girl, both infected with the A-virus. Something like that has never happened until today." Charlotte pointed out.

"And this will also give us the opportunity to see if Dustin is either a Liberator or an Extar." Akira stated.

"Well, Tokonome did say that she and Hogan have known since their first year of Junior High." Kasumi recalled the talk she had with Mamori about how she knew Dustin.

"And they also just started dating the moment they sat foot on the island. It's almost like a reality TV show!" Charlotte excited. ' _Although, I wish it was me being the bride instead of Miss "Virgin" girl, but maybe I could be his Mistress._ ' Charlotte thought with a cheeky grin.

* * *

**At the Chapel**

"Now wait just a minute! I can't get married now!" Dustin protested to go through with this wedding idea. Dustin is now wearing a tuxedo that matches his and a blue rose in the shirt pocket.

"I get that this isn't exactly a real wedding, but this is still going way to fast!" Dustin complained.

"But haven't dreamt of marrying her someday?" Akria asked standing next to Dustin.

Before Dustin could answer, music started playing and the doors at the end of the room opens revealing Mamori in a beautiful wedding dress. Dustin was at a loss for words, his face was red as a beet as he sees Mamori walk towards him feeling just as nervous as him.

' _I can't believe this is really happening. But this is what I've always dreamt of._ ' Mamori thought with a smile and a blush on her cheeks.

' _Oh god! She's so stunning! Please don't get a boner, please don't get a boner!_ " Dustin thought as he managed to ward off a boner.

* * *

**With Mirei**

Back with Mirei the blonde was running up a tower to get to Mamori as quickly as possible, going so far as to jump through a window to get to the smaller girl before anything could harm her.

Nevertheless, she is staying strong hopefully to think of a way to break free, get Dustin and Mamori, and get out of this school.

"Well, howdy there!" A girl with a western accent called out. It was a girl with light brown hair and green eyes. She wears a pink cowboy hat, a tied-off halter top, green skirt, and long boots. Breasts sizes:AAA-cup. This is Mifeng, without the disguise she donned earlier.

"The name's Meifeng Sakura, and I'm here to help ya." She smiled "I won a lot of money from the bets on your fight yesterday, so I guess I sorta owe ya one."

"Hmm, but seriously though." She looked down and poked Mirei's right breast "Whoa they're real! That body of yours is serious business, I'm jealous."

"Hmm." Mirei glared a bit.

"Right!" the girl back up a step to go back to freeing Mirei as she managed to yank her arm free.

"Jeez!" the cowgirl yelped as Mirei freed her other arm herself "Fine how about I tell you where the other girl and boy are?"

"Where?" Mirei grabbed the girl.

"C-Chapel!"

Mirei ran off and the little cowgirl headed back outside.

"Wow she's fast…" she hummed. "Man, oh man, things sure are going to get wild and I get the feeling that boy will be at the center of it all!" Meifeng said in excitement.

"Well, I hope we can see how "wild" it'll turn out." Rain's voice said. Meifeng looked and saw Rain and Lady J.

"I did what you asked." Meifeng said.

"That payoff from yesterday's bet is enough right?" the Rain asked "Right Meifeng?"

"More than enough!" Meifeng yelped a bit before scampering off.

"Who are you betting on this time?" Lady J asked, leaning her face closer to Rain's.

"Oh, Lady J, is it not obvious. I also want to see how that Dustin boy would change this island." Rain said before she and Lady J kiss each other passionately.

* * *

**With Dustin and Mamori**

" **WHAT?!** " The couple shouted in shock what they just learned which their faces turns red.

"Hold up! You're saying you want us to have sex?" Dustin asked, hoping they weren't serious.

"Precisely." Akira said.

"Oh dear god. This can't be happening." Dustin protested. "I ain't got no condoms on me!"

"And I don't have any pills on me, either. What I end up pregnant?" Mamori asked in shock.

"Wow, you two really are virgins if you're freaking out over something like this." Charlotte laughed.

"Uh, no fucking shit! Why the fuck wouldn't we be freaking out!?" Dustin yelled in slight annoyance.

"We'll leave you two alone, now. Let us know when you're done." Akira said before walking away to the door.

"Hey! Hold it!" Dustin called out to Akira.

"Have fun." Akira said, ignoring Dustin.

"Well, fuck me with a jackhammer!" Dustin groaned in defeat.

"Oh Dustin." Charlotte said, getting the Dustin's attention.

"Yeah, what do ya want pinkie?" Dustin said bitterly as Charlotte walks closer to him and leans her head near his.

"I hope you allow me to become your mistress after your newly wife, handsome. I can be your bucking bronco." Charlotte whispered seductively, kissing his cheek making Dustin blush madly.

' _Oh dear God! Somebody please shoot me!_ ' Dustin thought.

" **HEY!** Get away from him!" Mamori said as she grabs Dustin's head and presses him against her breasts.

' _Oh God! Damn my male anatomy!_ ' Dustin thought as he blushed even redder while suffocating.

"Oh relax, you're still going to be his number one girl, just thought I could spice things for you two." Charlotte winked as she exits the room.

"I swear, that girl just does whatever she wants." Kasumi sighed in disbelief.

"Hey, are you sure there isn't any other way to go back home?" Mamori asked.

"Sorry, but those with the A-Virus will be sent here or any other islands made by the government as the permanent residence. That's how it is in this world." Kasumi answered. For a moment Mamori could've sworn that she saw sadness in the blue hair girl's eyes.

"By the way, I think you should release him before he runs out of air." Kasumi said before exiting the room and closing the doors. Mamori was confused of what Kasumi meant until she realizes that she still has Dustin on her chest and quickly push him away as he gasped for air thought he was gonna pass out in there.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Mamori apologized.

"Don't worry about it!" Dustin said, taking some deep breaths. "So, if we're gonna go through with this, we're gonna have to head upstairs to the bed." Dustin said as Mamori nodded. The two made their way to the large, round king sizes bed with pink transparent curtains with an open space for them to enter. They took off their shoes before crawling on the bed to the middle.

"Damn. Looks like something out of a love hotel." Dustin said with a whistle.

"So, are we really going to go through with this?" Mamori asked.

"We really don't have a say in the matter. But we don't have to go all the way. "And is sure as hell beast sitting here doing nothing all day."

"You mean… we're really going to have sex?" Mamori asked in shock.

"Nonono. Just some touchy touchy with some kissing." Dustin blushed, embarrassing of saying the plan out loud like that.

"Oh, I guess we can do that." Mamori blushed, looking away and pressing her fingers together. Dustin walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mamori, trust me. I'm just as uncomfortable about this as you are. But I promise I'll be gentle. I would never do anything to hurt you, would I?" Dustin asked Mamori, who knew Dustin all too well. She thought about it and decided to go through with this.

"O-okay, I guess we can try." Mamori gulped, feeling nervous about this but will go for it anyway.

"Ok. Just let me know if I get too rough." Dustin said as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Good, how about we start with a kiss?" Mamori suggested. Dustin nodded, and they lean their faces to each other than started kissing.

**(Music-The Naughty Song from the L Word)**

The two shared a passionate kiss, the two lovers feeling the strong love for each other from the lips pressed. Soon their tongues press began to tangle like they're wrestling for control as they moan from the kiss.

Dustin felt his pants tighten as his hands moved to Mamori's dress to where the zipper is and pull it down then grab the front part pulling it off letting her exposed breasts free bouncing a little, one hand grabs a breast gentle squeezing it that causes her to moan louder. After over a minute they separate for gasping for air.

"Damn. These puppies are amazing." Dustin said in amazement.

"You can do whatever you want with them… I'm all yours." Mamori said in lust.

This made Dustin blush like crazy, but he then wrapped his lips onto the other breast, sucking her nipple like a thirsty baby.

"Oh Dustin, you look so adorable- **AAAHH** -sucking on my breast!" Mamori moaned. Dustin the places both nipples in his mouth and sucks on them, making Mamori moan in pure ecstasy. But Mamori wanted to return the favor and noticed his erection, so she grinds her moist panties on his tented pants, making him moan.

"Oh, you like this, don't you?" Mamori asked Dustin, who nods rapidly. He the places Mamori on her back, Dustin sucks her breasts while dry humping her.

"Oh god! Keep going, don't you dare stop!" Mamori moaned crazier than ever as she wraps her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

' _Ahh! My body is reaching its limit, just like with Mirei! I can't hold it in any longer!_ ' Mamori thought.

Dustin could sense Mamori is about to reach her limit, so he doesn't let up for a minute, dry humping her a little faster as he sucked her breasts a little harder.

"Dustin, I'm about to…to…" Mamori moaned, trying to warn him.

"You're gonna cum?" Dustin asked Mamori, who just nods. "Cum for me! It's proves just how much you love me!" Dustin determined, making her feel happy. And so, she did.

" **DUSTIN!** " Mamori shouted when suddenly, Mirei breaks through the color-printed window near the bed and landed strongly. Mirei just stares with her eyes widen and blushed madly when she saw Dustin dry humping her while sucking on her breasts.

**(End Music)**

Suddenly, Mamori's body suddenly glows brightly for a few second then turns into her sword form like before with Dustin holding the hilt.

"Huh, Mamori?" Dustin asked in confusion, then realizes that he somehow turned her into a sword like Mirei does. "I though only girls can do that to each other?" Dustin asked and then noticed Mirei, wide eyed and red in the face.

"Uh, how much of that did you just see?" Dustin asked in embarrassment.

Before Mirei could answer, they see Charlotte with Ange, her butterfly whip girl, standing in front.

"Now this is unexpected. A male Liberator? Now I want you more than ever!" Charlotte exited with a lick of her lips.

"Yeah, no fucking thanks, pinkie!" Dustin said as his bio armor appeared on him. "Mirei, grab onto to me and hang on tight!" Dustin ordered as he blasted a hole in the ceiling.

"Don't let them escape!" Charlotte ordered her warrior. But it was too liitle too late as Dustin managed to jump through the hole. Dustin literally jumped from the castle and head to the edge of the island.

Charlotte and Kasumi watch this shock and the display that had happened.

"I'll admit, he is full of surprises." Kasumi complimented.

"Yes, it's just unfortunate that they are now our enemies." Charlotte smirked.

' _Just wait you American stud muffin. Someway, somehow, you will be mine._ ' Charlotte thought with a sinister sirk.

* * *

**At the Beach**

" **JERONIMO!** " Dustin called out as he landed on the ground, creating a tremendous shockwave upon landing, creating a small crater. Mirei was wide eyed and a but shaken by how high he could jump. She gets off of him as Dustin's bio armor vanishes.

"Eh, sorry about that." Dustin apologized as he placed Mamori in her sword form down before she turned back into her human form

"You okay, red?" Dustin asked Mamori, who just nods.

"I'll admit this is one crazy day for us." Dustin said, Mamori nods in agreement.

"Yeah, and most of us are still in high school." Mamori chuckled.

"Tell me about it. I'm seventeen and you're sixteen." Dustin mentioned, then Mirei gasps.

"Uh, what's wrong Mirei?" Mamori asked.

"Perhaps she's just socked that we're younger than her. So how are old are ya? Eighteen, nineteen?" Dustin asked.

"…fifteen." Mirei hesitated at first, but answer none the less. Mamori and gasped and Dustin was wide eyed, but just laughed.

"Ok, very funny. Seriously though, how old are ya?" Dustin asked, convinced she's joking, but the look on her face said otherwise.

"Fifteen." Mirei answered again, Dusti realized that she was not kidding.

"You… you're serious?" Dustin asked, shocked that Mirei looks like a drop dead sexy nineteen-year-old but is two years younger than him and one year younger than Mamori.

Mirei nods in response. At this point, Dustin just feints from the shock.

* * *

**Alright folks, chapter two is done. Hope ya'll like this story and I will see ya'll next time. Buh-bye**


	3. Expect the Unexpected

**What's going on my people and welcome back to Valkyrie Drive: Hero. Already on chapter three now.**

**Here's the full harem list.**

**Mamori, Mirei, Rain, Lady J, Momoka, Torino, D5 (will come up with a name) and E9 (will come up with a name), Charlotte, Meifeng, Kasumi, Noe, Nimi, Hibiki and Akira**

**I do not own Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. I only own my OCs in this story,**

"Talking"

" **YELLING** "

' _Thinking_ '

Flashback

* * *

**Expect the Unexpected**

* * *

We see a holographic screen displaying the footage of Dustin. Then we see that the one observing the footage is a seventeen-year-old boy with a pale complexion, jet black hair with white streaks, ruby red eyes. dressed in a black blazer with gold trimming, a violet shirt underneath, black slacks and black dress shoes.

He looks as the footage with a scowl.

"At least, I've found you." The boy said as he looks to a framed picture held in one hand. It was the image of a younger version of him standing next Alister Helsing. "Finally, I will avenge what you did to my father, you son of a bitch!" The boy said with venom in his tone.

"You sure are committed, Dante." A girl's voice said to the now named Dante, making him turn to see the owner of the voice.

She a has light-blueish hair that is tied in a bow with two long pieces of hair flowing out reaching almost to the ground with a cat hair clip similar to Mamori Tokonome's clipped at her bangs and turquoise eyes. She wears a black bluish jacket with a yellow bow wrapped around her collar. To accompany it she wears an extremely short mini micro-skirt that barely covers up her butt-cheeks, allowing them to slide out without much restraint, black-blue boots, a black glove on her right hand and a stocking on her left leg. Breast Size: A-Cup.

"You bet I am, Momoka Sagara. But now that we've found him, we now know that he holds the final ingredient for our plan to work, soon the entire world will be in the palms of our hands." Dante said with an evil smirked.

"The time for us to act is at hand. And Mermaid Island is only the first stage to total control. And once I face Dustin Hogan, he'll regret the day he was ever even born." Dante chuckled evilly.

"Well, I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you. Something tells he's bad news." Momoka said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, all the research I acquired from the remains of my father's lab will be very useful to us, and that miserable sack of shit will pay, big time." Dante said as he clenched his fist in anger.

"Alright then. I'll be gym if you need me." Momoka said before she walked off, leaving Dante alone.

"You better prepare yourself for the ultimate fight Hogan. If you thought the time you spent with my father was torture, then I will show true literal hell." Dante said with a cruel chuckle as he saw the Dustin on the screen. "And once we face each other in combat, I cannot wait to show you what I have in store." Dante said as his hand emitted a red flame-like aura before being covered in a black metal casing, resembling a black gauntlet.

* * *

**With Dustin, Mirei and Mamori**

"Christ! It's only been one day and already we're already running for our lives. This island sure is batshit." Dustin pointed out everything that happened to the group so far. "And not only that, I also use an Extar." Dustin said, remembering the brief intimate time he and Mamori had.

"I wish I can have an omelet with a rice bowl and beef." Mamori complained, thinking about the good food back home makes her stomach growling.

"I could go for a good steak or a burger right now." Dustin said, nodding in agreement. "But don't worry, red. Mirei went out to fish us breakfast, she should be back soon." Dustin informed, comforting Mamori.

"I'm just worried of what we're going to do, I've never been camping before and I'm afraid if we go walking around the island we'll get caught be dragged back to the school." Mamori listed two things she's scared of right now.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm here. I've had my fair share of camping." Dustin said with a smile. "So, in a way, I'm like Tarzan and you're Jane." Dustin said, making Mamori giggle at this.

"There's that cute little smile." Dustin said, ruffling her hair, she giggled a bit more.

"I'm back." Mirei said whie holding some fish, getting Mamori and Dustin's attention.

"Oh, thank yo- **OOOOOOUUUU?!** " Mamori gasped upon seeing Mirei almost fully naked with nothing but her underwear and her large breasts expose too. Dustin has the same reaction and looked away.

"Oh god! Did you seriously go fishing the entire time looking like that?" Dustin asked as his and Mamori's faces both turn red. Mirei didn't rely and looked away with her cheeks blushing a little though hides a small smile behind her freehand.

"I'll take your reaction as a yes." Dustin said, trying to ward off an incoming boner.

Soon, they start cooking the fish, and Mirei putting on her white shirt while Dustin lit the fire to cook the fish. Once the fish was done, they began eating, enjoying the taste of grilled fish.

"Wow, the fish is really good!" Mamori squealed.

"I'll say." Dustin said, looking at Mirei who smiled and blushed.

"I just wish we had some fresh lemonade or something to wash it down." Mamori stated. Mirei gasped as if she had messed up.

"What?! No, it's fine! I'm not mad!" Mamori reassured.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Dustin said, making Mirei calm down.

After eating and putting out the fire, everyone started getting themselves ready to look around the island hoping to find a way out before the castle girls finds them.

"I wish we got our old clothes back." Dustin winced a little as he and Mamori realize they don't have any other clothes to wear. "I'm not so used to wearing a monkey suit every day." Dustin said as he tugged the suit's collar.

"I know, the dress is beautiful and all, but I want to wear something more causal." Mamori stated.

"Although you do look very stunning in that dress." Dustin said, making her blush at that complement.

Suddenly, they heard what sounds like a vehicle coming close to them, they quickly hide behind the rock hoping they wouldn't be spotted.

"Well, there ya are! Hey!" Meifong's voice called out to them. They looked to surprise to see Meifeng waving at them while standing on top of a truck.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

"Gosh, I never expected to find you all camping out in the jungle. Most girls would cry when the sun goes down, but you're tougher than you look." Meifeng commented.

"Please! I camped in the hottest desert and coldest tundra for two months and survived!" Dustin bragged, surprising the three girls by this intel.

"No joke?" Meifeng an Mamori asked.

"Not making it up." Dustin said with a shrug, like it's nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well, I would be crying if I didn't have the others with me. I'm so lucky." Mamori smiled, Dustin chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I never did get your name when I helped you bust out of that joint." Meifeng said to Mirei.

"Mirei Shikishima. 15" Mirei said, surprising Meifeng.

"What? You're younger than me, but you're so stacked!" Meifeng gasped and group Mirei's breast, but she smacks her hand away.

"Why are you helping us?" Mirei demanded.

"Because someone asked me to." Meifeng answered.

"Under who's orders?" Dustin asked.

"A freelance businesswoman never names her clients." Meifeng said serious.

"So, I take it you know me and Mamori?" Dustin asked.

"Yep, Dustin the iron man and Mamori the virgin girl." Meifeng teased of Mamori.

"Oh, come on, how many times do I have to tell you is "Tokonome!"" Mamori said in anger.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself, bet you get that a lot with the kanji almost look exactly the same all the time." Meifeng laughed which almost made Mamori cry.

"Hey cowgirl! Keep the shit up, and I'm gonna start knockin' heads!" Dustin said. Meifeng got scared at seeing both Dustin Mirei's angry faces.

"Oh look, we're almost there." Meifeng said looking at what looks like a small town.

"Huh, where exactly?" Mamori asked.

"The home of my client." Meifeng answered.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

At Veste Academy, the white castle school, most of the female students are continuing their everyday life. Kasumi, along with some other soldiers, were watching them to make sure nothing goes wrong until she heard her earpiece going off as a call.

"Go head." Kasumi answered.

"Commandeur, please come to Warehouse F-2, immediately." The caller informed. Kasumi looks a little worried as no notice.

* * *

**With Dustin, Mirei, Mamori and Meifeng**

Dustin, Mirei and Mamori were at a town known as Torino Town. Meifeng is handing out some boxes full of books, clothes, underwear, and make-up to the other girls in the town as they all get excited for the new stuff that came.

"All right, remember: No pushing and everyone shares." Meifeng reminded them.

"Though I wish that there was some male clothing." Dustin muttered.

"And who are all these girls?" Mamori asked curious.

"Same as us. Carriers of the A-Virus who were deported to the island. But they don't like living in Veste, so they escaped out here." Meifeng answered.

"Veste? You mean the castle?" Dustin asked.

"Yep, and the Warter are the soldiers who control it and put you guys through hell." Meifeng said.

"Weird. It didn't seem like it to me." Dustin shrugged.

"If you been there longer, you would feel it. They make up and enforce every rule there. Do it all under the pretense of "protecting" the lower ranked girls. Of course, whenever one of them breaks a rule the Warter imprison her, or worse." Meifeng explained how things are at Veste. Dustin shuddered by this info.

"And no complains about that fate?" Mirei asked.

"All of Mermaid Island's lifelines are under Warter control. Like the factories in the Veste responsible for producing food and medical supplies." Meifeng mentioned.

"I see! So, you're saying as long as people go Warter's rules you can have all the things you want for a safe life and don't give a damn about everything else?" Dustin asked, clenching his fist in anger.

"Look who's catching up to speed." Meifeng commented, impressed by Dustin's intellect, Dustin took some breaths and calmed down.

"And unless I miss my guess, I take it you stole all that stuff from the Warter, correct?" Dustin asked.

"Bingo! Quite a sharp wit you have there, handsome!" Meifeng answered proudly.

"What? Why would you do that and then tell us how scary-powerful they are? Aren't you worried they'll come after you?" Mamori asked worry.

"Ah, no need to worry about me, I'll be fine. I didn't take enough for them to notice, let alone trace to me." Meifeng assured with a wink.

"Oh, Meifeng!" An older woman called out running to Meifeng.

The woman has brown hair with two bangs on the front each side and on the back curl into a ball-like style and has yellow eyes. She wears an aqua green shirt with a pink apron over it, blue jeans, and green shoes. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

' _Holy hell! She looks like a MILF!_ ' Dustin thought with wide eyes.

"I need to give you a big ol' hug for once again making our day with another awesome supple delivery! You're the best friend we could ever ask for!" The woman cheered, hugging Meifeng between her large boobs.

"Torino! Can't breathe!" Meifeng muffled, struggling to breathe.

"I take it you two are friends with Meifeng?" The woman named Torino asked Dustin and Mamori.

"You can say that." Dustin said, stunned at seeing the beautiful mother-like woman.

"I'm the manager of this little free society. Name's Torino Kazami, but most people around here call me "Big Sis."" Torino introduced herself and Meifeng suddenly stop moving.

' _No wonder why!_ ' Dustin thought as he blushed a bit.

"Oh my, is that… a boy?" Torino asked noticing Dustin looking different than the girls with him.

"Yes, I am. Names Dustin Hogan." Dustin greeted shyly. ' _Oh boy. I suddenly feel like an exhibit at a zoo._ '

"Oh my, I never seen a male on this island before, let alone a young man." Torino said with shock. "I welcome you all to Torino town!" Torino welcomed the newly arrivals.

"Thank you, That's very kind of you madame." Dustin smiled with a bow.

"Oh my, quite a gentleman." Torino giggled with a blush.

* * *

**At Veste**

Kasumi is standing with three Warter soldiers as they are expecting a storage room giving the Commandeur a report regarding some things that were stolen.

"My apologizes, Commandeur. We didn't really lose too much, but it still stings." One soldier said.

"I appreciate your apology. I'll handle it from here. Don't tell anyone else what happened, understood?" Kasumi ordered.

"Um, yeah, I understand, ma'am." The soldier said in confusion but followed the order none the less.

' _Meifeng has got to start being more discreet._ ' Kasumi thought as she walks. Yes, Kasumi already knows about Meifeng being the thief for quite some time and has kept quiet about it because she cares for the girls inhabiting Torino Town and hopes to help them in secret, but something like that is easier said than done. She's worried that Meifeng will eventually be found out if she's not too careful.

"Oh, Kasumi." Charlotte called out, surprising Kasumi to see her superior here.

"Did something happen down here that I should know about?" Charlotte asked curious is what's going on. Kasumi better be careful.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kasumi said, hoping to avoid the conversation. But knowing Charlotte, she's not one to let something like this go quite easily.

* * *

**At Torino Town**

Everyone was at a dining hall, enjoying the time with each other, as well as the food. Well, Dustin seemed to enjoy the food more than anyone else present. Torino then rose from her seat.

"Alright, girls, listen up!" Torino said getting everyone's attention. "Let's give a toast to Meifeng and her new friends, who brought us these great gifts! **BANZAI!** " Torino cheered.

" **BANZAI!** " All the girls cheered too.

"Let's also give a toast for having a boy who is a lot nicer than those jerks at the Warter. **BANZAI!** " Torino mentioned and the girls cheers again.

"Man. Haven't been here for a whole day and I'm already the biggest thing here since sliced bread." Dustin said, blushing bashfully at the attention.

"So, what do we do now?" Mamori asked. Mirei only shrugged.

"I think our best bet is to settle in here. This place is a lot nicer here than the castle. And who knows, maybe we can learn about this island." Dustin suggested, Mamori and Mirei nodded in agreement, seeing his logic.

' _Although, one thing does bug me._ ' Dustin thought, looking towards Torino. ' _Is Torino what she says she is? I get the strange feeling that she's more than just a caretaker of lace._ ' Dustin thought with suspicion, thinking that there is more to Torino than she lets on.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Mirei and Mamori were at a hot spring, wanting to try out the hot spring bath Torino mentioned at the party and the girls were thrilled to try it out. Dustin decided to wait for the girls to finish and wait for his round, but Torino insist that he go to join the girl.

Being the modest guy he is, he turned down the idea down. But it didn't help when Mamori gave him her cute puppy eyes, and eventually Dustin gave in. Although the hot spring did do wanders to him, he was blushing red as a beet as he soaked in the soothing hot water with two bare ass girls with him.

"I can't believe I got sucked into this." Dustin said, still blushing like crazy.

"Oh? Is that supposed to mean something?" Mamori said, pretending to be hurt by his words, and Dustin bought the act.

"What? Nonono, it's just…" Dustin stuttered, feeling like an ass. Mamori giggled.

"I'm only teasing. You take things too literally sometimes." Mamori giggled, making Dustin just slump.

"Well, I will say that all the stress from the fighting and running is starting to melt away." Dustin said with a relaxed sigh.

Mamori was glaring at Mirei's body while the tall blonde girl is cleaning herself with soap all over her body.

' _I refuse to believe she's younger than me! There's no way! It's not fair!_ ' Mamori thought, her face green in envy since Mirei has a mature body despite her age of 15 years. Dustin covetous expression and followed her gaze and got the picture quickly.

"You're still having a hard time processing that?" Dustin whispered to her, Mamori just nods. Mirei then noticed.

"What's wrong?" Mirei asked, Mamori stuttered a bit.

"No! Nothing! Everything's fine." Mamori claimed.

"She's jealous of your mature body despite your age." Dustin said bluntly, Mamori blushed madly and gave Dustin a look that screamed "really". Mirei just blushed at this.

"Wow. Thanks a lot." Mamori said with a grumble.

"Aw come on, strawberry shortcake. No need to be jealous of ones looks. A wise man once said, "it's not what is outside, but what is inside that counts"." Dustin said.

"Yeah, but still." Mamori said, then realized something he said. "Hold up! Did you just call me strawberry shortcake?" Mamori asked, knowing that he named after a desert as well as a toy brand.

"Yeah. Because you're sweet as strawberries." Dustin chuckled.

"And you chose to nickname me after a doll brand?" Mamori asked with a deadpan look.

"Well, you are as cute as one." Dustin said with a shrug, Mamori blushed at this, and Mirei just smiled at the scene. Mirei considers Mamori very lucky to have a boy like Dustin. Suddenly, Torino walks in with some fresh folded clothes.

"Oh, Mamori, dear. I've got fresh clothes for you." Torino informed as she enters the room.

"Oh, thank you so much." Mamori thanked.

"I also got clothes for you too, Dustin. They're still drying but they should be out momentarily." Torino said to Dustin.

"Thanks, Torino. I appreciate it." Dustin said kindly, Torino smiles warmly at his well mannerisms.

"You're very lucky to have a sweet young man like him, Mamori. Quite a catch." Torino giggled.

"I sure am." Mamori said as she wraps her arms around Dustin's shoulders wile smushing her breasts against his back. Dustin has a nosebleed from this while blushing red enough to make an apple jealous.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

"And that's that. Adorable!" Torino finished putting the final touches on Mamori as she is now wearing the same clothing she once wore before being forcefully sent to this island in her gym clothes.

"Wow, this is exactly like my old clothes." Mamori commented.

"Doesn't she just look adorable in that outfit?" Torino asked admiring Mamori's cuteness.

"Y-Yes, she does." Mirei answered blushing.

"Dustin, dearie, you can come in now!" Torino called out cheerfully.

"Aight! Step aside, ladies! McSwagger is comin' in hot!" Dustin called out from the other side of the door before entering the room showing off his new change in wardrobe. He has a roughly mid-calf-length gakuran with a standing collar and chains attached, a greet T-shirt with the kanji for "hero" engraved on it, and a pair a dark grey pants. Overall, he looks very much like a modern Banchō.

"Boom! Whadya think? Do look like a badass or what?" Dustin said as he struck some poses, Mirei and Mamori were blushing madly at his attire.

"Wow, you look really amazing!" Mamori complimented, amazed by his looks.

"You look great!" Mirei said while blushing a little redder.

"Consider those outfits my gift to you two." Torino said.

"You sure?" Mamori asked.

"Of course, as pretty and amazing as the wedding dress and suit were, you two can't wear them all the time on the island!" Torino pointed out.

"True. Why wear a tux when you can look this awesome?" Dustin asked as he flexed his biceps.

"Thank you so much, Miss Torino. I just love it." Mamori thanked.

"For the record, I'm the one who brought the clothes she's giving to you." Meifeng reminded them.

"Thanks, Meifeng. Really digging the outfit." Dustin said to Meifeng, she giggled, knowing he'd love the outfit she chose for him.

"Sure thing. A hero's gotta look his best." Meifeng said, patting herself on the back.

"Yo, Torino. You don't mind if we crash here, do ya? We really got no place else to go." Dustin asked.

"Of course, you're all welcome to stay for as long as you'd like!" Torino answered smiling.

"Wow, that's wonderful!" Mamori said glad to hear that.

"Thank you. We really appreciate it." Dustin thanked Torino with a little curtsy.

"My pleasure. I'm always happy to help those in need." Torino said with a sweet smile.

' _God bless her, she is a diamond in the rough._ ' Dustin said with a grateful smile.

* * *

**With Kasumi and Charlotte**

Kasumi and Charlotte were in a large room, still conversing about the theft that happened earlier. Charlotte was definitely not going to let down until she had the answers she needed.

"These recent incidents of theft… why was this not informed immediately to me or to the Gouverneurs the first time it transpired?" Charlotte asked while staring at the sunset of the afternoon. Kasumi was calm externally, but internally she was panicking. Kasumi had to tread carefully and choose her words wisely.

"It wasn't an incident big enough to warrant your attention or theirs. Because the amount stolen was so small, I thought that making a fuss over it might cause us to take our minds off far more pressing concerns, and in turn, cause even more of a mess." Kasumi explained, hoping that her commanding officer would buy that lie.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm afraid you made a grave mistake to underestimate the small things." Charlotte said, turning to face Kasumi.

"After all, they say that "big things can come in small packages". Even the smallest of things can become a real big issue somewhere in the future." Charlotte said with her usual grin. As Kasumi clenched her fist, internally having a panic attack. Clearly Charlotte knows something that Kasumi doesn't.

"Besides, I took the liberty to do a little investigating with my team on the theft and put trackers in the supplies for such an emergency." Charlotte said as she fished out a device showing a hologram map of the island with a rex X as they know that location.

' _Oh no!_ ' Kasumi thought in fear.

"Commander Kasumi, by tomorrow, we will go to this location and capture the thief. If she resists, then you are allowed to use lethal force on her." Charlotte ordered. "Remember, the Warter are here to maintain order in hopes of leaving this island. Afterall, that is what poor little Hibiki wants. Am I correct?" Charlotte said with a grin.

Kasumi was definitely in between Scylla and Charybdis, knowing all too well that she has absolutely no say in the matter.

* * *

**At Torino Town**

It was morning and Dustin was by far the first one up. The is just barely up and he yawned.

"Wow. Never thought I'd wake up this early." He said when he then saw something odd on a box nearby. It was one of the boxes Meifeng brought yesterday. Dustin then immediately knew that something bad was coming towards this town.

"Shit! Those clever floozies must have noticed that they were being robbed." Dustin said as he held the device.

When the sun fully rose, everyone was out and about. Dustin was sitting with Mamori when Meifeng walked to the two.

"Morning, you two lovebirds. Sleep well?" Meifeng asked.

"Oh, good morning, Meifeng! We slept very well, thank you." Mamori greeted as the others nodded. Meifeng then looked to Dustin.

"I noticed you were up before everyone else." Meifeng asked, Dustin nodded.

"Yep. They say early bird gets the worm. I suppose you're headin' back to Veste?" Dustin asked.

"Boy, nothing gets by you. Yes, I'm living there undercover. Later." Meifeng walked away.

"Don't go yet." Mirei said serious making the others a little worry. "I sense big trouble coming this way." Mirei said.

"Big trouble? I better take a look." Meifeng took out a high-tech binoculars and gasps upon seeing tanks coming this way. "Warter armored cars!"

"What, they're coming here?" Mamori asked as the girls headed inside when they heard that the Warters are coming.

"I think they know you've been stealing from them." Mirei theorized.

"Partly true. Those slick mother fuckers placed slipped tracking devices in the supplies you stole." Dustin said as he held the tracking device he found earlier. "I found this earlier this morning."

"Oh crap! Well, if they find me here, it'll only make things worse." Meifeng said in worry.

"They won't." Dustin said, the girls looking at him with curiosity.

"What do you mean." Mirei asked.

"I'll distract them while you make a quick getaway." Dustin said, Meifeng was liking the idea, but worried about him. "Don't worry about me, partner. I got many tricks up my sleeve." Dustin said as Meifeng nodded.

"Alright. But first…" Meifeng said before she kissed Dustin's cheek, making him blush madly. "That's for luck handsome. Be safe and have fun guys!" Meifeng hurried out of the town.

Soon, Dustin, Mamori and Mirei hide inside the building too as three tank-cars, two being black and the third one purple, pull over and Kasumi comes out of one with Kouzuki and Miyasato behind.

"We are the Warter from Veste! We've received intelligence that this town is currently harboring a thief who's been stealing from our warehouse. Surrender her at once or we'll have no choice but to remove her by force. Anyone who gets in our way will be dealt with, harshly." Kasumi demanded as she speaks through the speakers.

"I wonder who the culprit could be." Charlotte said as she gropes her group of Extars inside her purple tank-car.

"Alright. Time to put my plan into action. Mirei, you know the drill." Dustin said as Mirei nodded and walked out of the building, claiming to be the thief.

"Are you sure this will work?" Mamori asked Dustin.

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure. I'm hoping it does." Dustin said.

"She's the thief." Miyasato said in anger, Momoko felt the same way.

"Your name is?" Kasumi asked.

"Mirei Shikishima. Hello." Mirei greeted.

"Mirei, no." Torino worried.

"Relax, Torino. This is all part of a plan I have." Dustin whispered to Torino.

"I should have known." Charlotte said in slight anger.

"Confess, Mirei Shikishima. Did you do it? Have you been stealing goods from our warehouses and selling them here?" Kasumi asked. Mirei nodded, even though the Commandeur knew her intentions, she still has to carry out her orders.

"Very well, as officer of Warter, I hereby place you under arrest for grand theft." Kasumi declared. Ange was about to use her red whips to ensnare Mirei, until…

"Before you cuff her, may I say just a few things?" Dustin said as everyone present saw him as he walked, his hands behind his head.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the man of steel has come out as well. I take it that you were also involved with the theft?" Charlotte guessed as she comes out of her tank-car. Dustin just laughs, confusing everyone present.

"Hate to break in the bad news, but I'm afraid you arrived too little too late." Dustin chuckled confusing the Kasumi and Charlotte.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked, not getting his point.

"You see, earlier this morning, I found this." Dustin said, puling out the tracking device from his pocket, surprising both Kasumi and Charlotte. "It was in one of the boxes delivered here yesterday. Upon discovering this little doodad, I immediately knew this was some sort of tracking device. I also figured that you'd be coming here. So, I devised an elaborate plan to distract you while the real culprit is on the run as we speak. Thanks for the assistance by the way, Mirei." Dustin said, making both Charlotte and Kasumi gasp in shock.

"Y-You mean to tell me that this was all just a set up?" Charlotte asked in a mix of shock and rage, knowing that she's been played like a fiddle.

"Hook, line, and fucking sinker!" Dustin said with a triumphant smirk.

"Why you sly little fox!" Miyasato said in anger.

"Very well then! If we can't have the thief then we'll just take you as an accomplice!" Charlotte declared in rage.

"Heh, good luck with that, pinkie!" Dustin said as he looked to Mirei when suddenly, his lips press against Mirei's. Mirei was shocked by this at first, but she slowly sinks into the kiss. Dustin's hands to grab onto her breasts and start groping them firm even though while her left hand slowly snaked down into his pants and starts rubbing on his dick while her other hand was on the back of his head.

Everyone on both sides were shocked to see the action happening in front of them, Charlotte however rubs herself a bit with her gloved fingers wishing that was her making out with Dustin as Kasumi is blushing, she maintains her serious composure. Mamori was shocked the most, but for some reason, she couldn't look away.

Mirei's hand rubs Dustin's dick, giving him an incredible hand job while Dustin lifts the hem of her shirt and plays with her nipples. Dustin was reaching his limit, he screams in ecstasy as he is about to let lose. Then suddenly, he starts glowing a bright green light and the aura consumes them both, surprising everyone present.

"Wait a minute, are they… Driving?" Kasumi asked shock.

"Impossible! We witnessed him turn that Tokonome girl into a sword, but now… now he's an Extar too?!" Charlotte gasped as the light cover's Mirei's body.

When the light disappeared, Mirei was seen wearing a different uniform entirely.

Dustin seemed to have turned into what looks like a black and green sailor uniform. The design is noticeably more militaristic and regal than normal uniforms, with a high collar and shoulder epaulets. But the weirdest thing however is that his two eyes are located on the neck lapel and appear to have lime-green scleras with slanted pupils, and near the waist is what looks like a sharp toothed grin belonging to the Cheshire cat. On her middle back were two wings made of some sort of metal.

"Ta-da! Betcha didn't see that comin'!" Dustin said in a digitized voice.

Everyone on both sides were all shocked and confused when Dustin somehow turned into what appears to be a sentient uniform.

"Incredible! That boy is not only a Liberator, but an Extar as well?" Kasumi confused.

"You bet your sweet ass I am. I actually discovered this ability two years back." Dustin said, further shocking everyone.

" **WHAT?!** " Everyone asked.

"You never informed us about this!" Kasumi said.

"But…how?! Why didn't you show this sooner?!" Charlotte asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, to be honest, it actually slipped my mind. As for how I discovered this, well~ I sorta learned this by accident when I needed some "stress relief", if you catch my drift." Dustin said with a bit embarrassment, making everyone blush, knowing what he meant.

"Wow. He never did this during our wedding." Mamori said in confusion.

"Oh my, that boy is just full of surprises." Torino commented.

"I'll be honest, I'm just as surprised as you are. I thought those who are infected by the A-Virus can only be either a Liberator or an Extar. Has there ever been one who can do both?" Dustin asked Mirei.

"None that I know of." Mirei answered.

"Oh my… this couldn't have gone better than I hoped!" Charlotte excited, Dustin and Mirei preparing for combat.

"A boy a that is both a Liberator and an Extar? Now I want him even more!" Charlotte licked her lips and prepared herself with her Arms she got from her Extar girls.

"Well alright, gummies! We're going to war!" Dustin said, making a movie reference.

"You won't escape from me this time!' Charlotte charged at Mirei with her wings-Arm and ready the long, sharp nails gauntlet-Arm to slash the Mirei. Charlotte swings her clawed arm at Mirei, thinking she is strong since she has more experience in combat with her Arms. But the metal wings on blocked the attack, destroying Charlotte's claws in the process, shocking the pink haired girl.

"My Arm! Impossible!" Charlotte gasped.

"Aw, what's the matter princess? You pissy because you chipped a nail?" Dustin said mockingly to Charlotte as the grinning face seemed to have turned into a sad frown.

"Are you alright, Dustin?" Mirei asked Dustin with concern.

"You kiddin'? In this form I can bathe in sulfuric acid and shrug it off. But you've seen nothing yet! Watch this, **FORM SHIFT!** " Dustin shouted as he glowed green before changing from a weaponized sailor uniform to a cross between a sword and a chainsaw, the grinning expression from the previous form still visible on the blade.

This surprised everyone even more.

"He has multiple forms?" Miyasato asked in total shock and disbelief.

"No way!" Kouzuki said, just as shocked as everyone else.

"Damn it, it's just not fair!" Charlotte seethed in anger.

"Get ready, Mirei." Dustin said as Mirei nod.

"I'm not going to let you make a fool out of me!" Charlotte lashed out, she commanded Ange to attack and she unleashed four red rope-like tentacles at Mirei pressed a button on the handle, causing the chain to whizz and with a swing, the ropes were cut.

"What!?" Ange asked in disbelief.

" **FORM SHIFT!** " Dustin said as he changed again, this time morphing into a scythe. The blade looked like the wing of a demon and the head of the scythe resembled a nut **(the metal nuts used with bolts)** with an eye in the center of it.

"How many forms does he have?" Kasumi asked in shock at seeing him change again.

"Stop, this is pointless." Mirei said, telling Charlotte this tat this fight will result in her defeat and she should just give up and save her the embarrassment. But Chalotte was to egotistical and vain to submit.

"You think I'm just gonna let you go just like that, not a snowball's chance in hell!" Charlotte refused to surrender. "I'm going to break that Arm if it's the last thing I do! And when I do, he will be mine!" Charlotte declared as she pulls her tentacles away and ready her other claw gauntlet and order her follower to stand back.

But Mirei spin's the scythe, blocking the attack. Mirei then saw and opening and quickly sprint toward Charlotte with the scythe at the ready. Charlotte didn't care how quick Mirei is moving toward her for she just wants to make her pay for the humiliation from before.

However, just as Mirei was about to strike, Dustin quickly notices someone coming at Mirei to the side where she isn't protected by the shield.

"Fuck! Mirei! On your left!" Dustin warned.

Mirei reacted by turning her head to the new attacker, seeing it was Kasumi, and quickly dodged a strong kick, getting seven feet away.

"That was a close one!" Dustin said with a sigh.

"What else do you have?" Mirei asked.

" **FORM SHIFT!** " Dustin said as he changed from scythe to a large, bulky shield that looks almost like a large, horned black and green tribal mask.

"Ooh. Creepy!" Kouzuki shuddered at the sight of the shield.

Kasumi charged at Mirei with a punch to the face only be block by the shield which pushes her back a few feet, but Kasumi wasn't going to let up as she unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks that manages to push Mirei back a little. Dustin was shocked by the speed and agility Kasumi possessed.

"Christ! This I wasn't expecting!" Dustin said in shock as Kasumi ran to her left around them and straight toward Mirei as she prepare the shield again to defend against her, but Kasumi manages to move the shield out of the way with one foot leaving a big opening to attack Mirei. With a single kick, Mirei was flying back and laying on the ground in pain, dropping the shield-Arm in the process as it landed with a loud thud.

The attack ripped her brown leggings too, but Kasumi didn't seem care in the slightest. Dustin to transform back into his human form as he wanted to check if Mire's okay, but suddenly found himself laying on the ground too as his body is exhausted from changing from one Extar form to another.

"Right. I forgot…that switching…between forms can…take a lot out of me." Dustin said between breaths.

"You're fighting skills never fail to impress me, Commandeur. Once again, you live up to your title of the Zero Arm." Charlotte complimented.

"Zero Arm. That must mean she fights without a partner. No wonder she had our asses handed to us Can't believe a chick just kicked my ass." Dustin groaned in slight frustration.

"Both of you… are under arrest." Kasumi stated.

Mirei gets up while Dustin glares at the two women.

"If you take him, you'll have to go through me!" Mamori said as she got infront of Dustin, glaring at Charlotte and Kasumi.

"Mamori." Dustin said, seeing Mamori protecting him for once.

"Oh? I suppose we'll be taking in three criminals." Charlotte stated as Kasumi pushes up her glasses.

But before anyone can make a move, a loud sound from a motorbike is heard.

"Huh? The hell?" Dustin asked.

Kasumi and Charlotte realized the sound is coming from behind them and turn to see a woman driving a motorcycle jumps over them.

"That looks like…" Charlotte recognized that woman and the motorcycle as Kasumi is shock as well.

Dustin, Mirei and Kasumi are surprise to see this newcomer appearing just as things were about to hit the fan.

' _Who is she? Is she working with the Warters?_ ' Dustin asked in confusion. The biker woman lands and make an awesome parking right in front of them and facing the Warters with an amused smile. The rider is none another than Rain and the motorcycle is Lady J herself.

"Wait, hold on… what are you doing here? Lady Lady?" Kasumi asked.

' _L_ _ady Lady?Not the most creative name. But judging by their reaction, they must know this woman._ ' Dustin then looks at the motorbike ' _And is that bike a girl with the A-Virus too?_ '

' _I never expected them to be here._ ' Torino thought in surprise.

"Now I see, it was you Lady Lady. I always said it was foolish for us to tolerate your defiance." Charlotte said.

"Well, at least we know they're not with them." Dustin said with a sigh of relief.

"Destroy them!" Charlotte ordered as Ange unleashed her red tentacles again to capture them. However, Rain drove the motorcycle, spinning around to fight off the rope-tentacles with ease showing off her skills a little.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions, Charlotte." Rain said.

"Damn! She's like a female Evel Knievel!" Dustin said, amazed at Rain's skills.

"If you're innocent, then why are you here?" Kasumi demanded.

"Well, if I cared to explain myself… I'd say it had something to do with these three, including that boy." Rain explained a little as she got off the motorcycle and turns her head to them.

"How about you, J?" Rain asked her partner as she transform back into her sexy body.

"Agreed, Rain." Lady J answered.

' _Holy fucking shit on a goddamn shingle! She probably has the biggest rack on the island!_ ' Dustin thought, blushing madly at the sight of Lady J.

"So, that motorcycle was a person?" Mamori confused a bit.

"An Arm." Mirei said.

"An Extar that can turn into a motorbike. God is there nothing an Extar can morph into?" Dustin in surprise. "Anyway, they appear to have a history with the Warters."

* * *

**With Meifeng**

From a faraway distance on a high cliff, Meifeng is looking through her high-tech binoculars seeing what's going on right now. Recognizing the two women suddenly showing up like that, knowing there's going to be a big ahead.

"Hello there, enjoying the view?" A voice asked, spooking Meifeng as she turns around and gasps, seeing that it's none other than Gouverneur Akira Hirag.

"Gouverneur Hiragi, hi." Meifeng greeted, shaking in nervousness.

* * *

**Torino Town**

"Lady Lady, the most selfish-minded fool who've ever set foot on this god-forsaken island. It's because of people like you that we've been quarantined. Unless you and every other anarchist can be brought to heel, the watchers will declare us unfit to live in society." Charlotte stated in rage.

' _Watchers? They must be the higher ups around here._ ' Dustin thought as he watched the confrontation.

"Heh, as if they haven't done that already." Rain said.

"The trial isn't over, it's still possible for us to prove they have misjudged us. If we lead orderly lives here, we'll show that despite our powers, we're not a threat. Once we've proven that we can form our own society, we'll be allowed to go home-" Kasumi said before Rain cut her off.

"Hate to be rude, but we've heard this crap before." Rain interrupted Kasumi's explanation.

"Yes, and we've decided that we have our doubts." Lady J said.

"Here's one glaring issue: your precious Gouverneur hasn't given us a shred of proof that the watchers are there. For all we know, these watchers are just something he made up so everyone in Veste would go along with his patriarchy." Rain said.

' _If these watchers do exist on this island, they must be hiding right under our noses. They could be hidden somewhere on the island or they could be incognito, observing everyone without attracting suspicion._ ' Dustin theorized.

"Stop rambling on your nonsense." Mirei interrupted Rain as she shoves her way between the two.

"Excuse me?" Rain asked.

"Look, you guys already know that the bandit isn't here anymore, so you best be on your way back to Veste." Dustin pointed.

"Plus, we never met these women. They played no part in the theft. The others are innocent too." Mirei added.

Kasumi seems to understand as she sees no point in taking in anyone if the real thief isn't here.

"Very well, we'll let you off with a warning this time." Kasumi said. Dustin smiles at this, but this seems to really upset Charlotte.

"Kasumi, you cannot be serious! We need to make an example of them!" Charlotte said angrily as this does not fly with her. "If we let criminals like them and Lady Lady go unpunished, then why should our subjects fear us? I won't allow your sentimentality to ruin the reputation of Warter!" Charlotte pointed out and order the soldiers to attack.

The soldiers immediately get in formation and the Liberators have perform the sexually drive to turn their partners into guns and they all pointed at Mirei and Cruz.

"Haven't learned your lesson yet, eh?" Dustin said as his bio-armor appeared on his body, surprising Rain and Lady J. "Then Patriot Puma is gonna have to knock some sense into ya!" Dustin said, cracking his knuckles.

"Who's Patriot Puma?" Rain asked in confusion.

"You're looking at him. That's my alias, leather lady." Dustin said as he got ready to strike.

"Please, stop this! There's no need for..." Mamori was about to run to Mirei and Dustin, but was stopped by Lady J.

"Hey, your name is Dustin, right?" Rain asked getting the green hair boy's attention.

"Yep. Why?" Dustin asked.

"Your transformations were very unexpected, you're almost like me and Lady J" Rain winked before turning to Mirei and kiss her on the lips shocking Dustin and Mamori but Lady J smiles.

"Eh?" Dustin asked, dumbfounded. But then quickly understood Rain's words. "Wait! You two are Extars and Liberators too?" Dustin asked Lady J.

"You got it, hot stuff." Lady J answered as Rain swings her legs up while hanging on to Mirei with her arms around the neck, then she jumps with a little spin as she transforms into a big white cross-shaped gun.

"Whoa! Talk about bringing out the big guns!" Dustin said a mix of shock, surprise and amazement.

"Use her." Lady J said to Mirei. "It's all right, they'll live."

Mirei isn't sure about trusting her and Rain but considering the situation they're in she has no choice and aim the cross gun at the soldiers.

"Allow me to assist!" Dustin said before raising his arms up, forming them into an X-shape. A ball of green energy then formed in between his fore arms.

"Whoa!" Mamori said in surprise.

"What in the…" Charlotte said in shock.

"Take cover!" Kasumi warned.

But it was too late as Mirei fires green energy blasts while the energy ball Dustin created fried multiple waves of energy at all the soldiers knocking them down and the Extars were also forced back into their human form by the blasts.

"What is that power?" Charlotte asked shock.

"So, Rain can fire energy blasts that can revert Extars back to human form!" Dustin said in amazement.

"That's correct, Rain's special move is quite the arousing, don't you think? Her Disarmament Buster." Lady J revealed as her arm between her huge boobs.

This got Charlotte angry that these criminals are making the Warters look like amateurs, she decided to fight them herself as she charges with her claw gauntlet ready to shred these criminals into pieces. Kasumi try to stop her but fail and go after her.

Thankfully Lady J leaps over Mirei transform into her motorcycle form much to everyone's surprises.

"Did you just enter Drive with a partner?!" Charlotte asked shock. Rain revert back into her human form and got on the motorcycle.

"That's just how powerful the bond is… between me and J!" Rain shouted proudly as she runs the bikes and clash the wheels against the claws, Charlotte's arm soon shattered like what happened to the other one.

Kasumi hop on the front of the bike and ready to attack Rain with a kick, but Dustin got in front of Rain and J before holding his arms up to block the attack, then punched her in the gut, knocking her back a few feet.

"I'll admit big blue, you are pretty fleet-footed." Dustin said while stretching.

"Big blue?" Kasumi asked not sure what to think of that nickname.

"But you still can't win without your partner. You might as well tie an Arm behind your back." Rain lectured as Lady J transformed back.

"My, does she look lonely." Lady J commented.

"I heard your Extar hasn't been coping too well. Hibiki Kenjo, right?" Rain said, saying the name of Kasumi's partner which made the Commandeur angry.

' _That must be why she fights without an Extar. But if she beat me and Mirei without an Extar, I can imagine facing her when she's partnered with this Hibini Kenjo._ ' Dustin thought.

"You know nothing about her. How dare you mock her pain?!" Kasumi shouted.

' _Whoa! Judging by that reaction, I have to guess that she and Hibiki must be really close._ ' Dustin thought, feeling somewhat sorry for Kasumi.

"Okay, I think that's quite enough." Akari said, everyone turning to her direction.

"Oh boy!" Dustin said in worry.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Charlotte asked.

"I figured I'd step outside for a bit. Plus, I also met the thief who stole from Veste on a cliffside." Akira mentioned as he walks to them. "Unfortunately, she managed to escape with a smoke bomb, and I couldn't find her." Akira apologized as Mamori and Dustin both sigh in relief.

"Dustin Hogan and Mamori Tokonome, My sincerest apologies for the trouble our forces caused on you. Please, keep the supplies the thief stole as an atonement." Akira offered as he bows. Akira look directly at Torino with a nod and she nodded back, Dustin was the only one who noticed the silent exchange.

' _Huh? Are those two in cahoots or something?_ ' Dustin thought as Akira ordered the soldiers to move out back to Veste. He looks back staring directly at Dustin.

' _You continue to fascinate me Dustin._ ' Akira thought before all the Warter tanks are gone.

"Goodness, that was a close one, wasn't it?" Rain asked before dodging a punch from a blushing and angry Mirei.

"What has your panties in a twist?" Rain asked.

"You made me kiss you. That's what." Mirei answered.

"Mirei, compose yourself. I know Rain did the Drive without your consent, but she and J did save our hides and help us when we were in a tight spot. I think these two are people we can trust." Dustin said with a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right. If Dustin trusts them, then so do I." Mamori said in agreement. Mirei was apprehensive at first, but if Dustin and Mamori both trust Rain and J, then she's willing to give the two a chance as well.

"Rain, J, you both have my thanks. We sure as hell owe you one." Dustin said, thanking the two ladies with a bow.

"Well, aren't you quite the gentleman?" Lady J giggled.

"You two truly are special." Rain said as Lady J front flip on one hand before transforming into her motorbike form and Rain got on.

"I like you already. I think you'll be seeing more of us. In fact, I know it." Rain drove close to Dustin to plant a kiss on his cheek, making him blush like mad, and headed out through the woods.

* * *

**Alright folks, chapter three is here.**

**What do you know? Dustin is both a Liberator and an Extar. And on top of that, Dustin has multiple weapon forms to boot. Now that's something I bet no one else has ever thought of for a Valkyrie Drive fanfiction.**

**Hope ya'll like this story and I will see ya'll next time. Buh-bye why**


	4. That's a huge bitch!

**What's going on my people and welcome back to Valkyrie Drive: Hero.**

**Here's the full harem list.**

**Mamori, Mirei, Rain, Lady J, Momoka, Torino, D5 (will come up with a name) and E9 (will come up with a name), Charlotte, Meifeng, Kasumi, Noe, Nimi, Hibiki and Akira**

**I do not own Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. I only own my OCs in this story,**

"Talking"

' **YELLING** "

' _Thinking_

Flashback

* * *

**That's a huge bitch!**

* * *

Back at Veste, Charlotte was seen. biting her long fingernails in frustration. Clearly not happy about anything that has happened.

"Damn you Akira! I can't believe we have to let such a valuable specimen slip from our fingers!" Charlotte seethed in pure anger, red in rage. But then she had an idea.

"Hmm. But, If I can't convince him, then perhaps I can lure him in. Miranda!" Charlotte called as a girl with turquoise hair and orange eyes obscured behind green-rimmed glasses.

"Yes?" Miranda asked with a bow.

"I have a job for you." Charlotte said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Torino Town**

Dustin was in the hot spring with Mirei, Mamori, and Torino. Dustin was blushing madly, trying not to stare at Torino's mature frame.

' _Hot Damn! Is Torino really seventeen?!_ ' Dustin thought while blushing madly as he stared at Torino's body. Unbeknownst to him, Torino noticed, but chose to let him stare on.

"Hey Torino, do you have any information about Akira Hiragi?" Mamori asked, knocking Dustin out of his trance.

"Well, I do know about his height and blood type, and he does have powers from the Armed-Virus. But I'm not entire sure how he became Gouverneur." Torino explained the best she could.

' _But what about these "Watchers" that Charlotte and Kasumi mentioned earlier? And then when Torino shared a brief glance Akira, they must know each other._ ' Dustin looks to Torino with suspicion, ' _Perhaps she knows something that I don't._ ' Dustin thought, believing that Torino may know something more than she's letting on. But then had some curiosity regarding Akira.

"Oh, Torino. I got a quick question." Dustin said, getting Torino's attention.

"And what would that be, sweetie?" Torino asked.

"Have you ever looked at Akira for a minute and notice something off about him?" Dustin asked, confusing the three girls.

"What do you mean?" Torino asked with confusion.

"Well, it's just that Akira says he's a dude, but I have some doubts about that." Dustin said, Torino went wide eyed for a bit, but Mamori and Mirei were curious.

"Why is that? He looks like a guy to me." Mamori said.

"Well, his facial features and physique are bit more on the feminine said, and his voice is a bit high for a man." Dustin said.

"Oh, I'm sure you must be seeing things, sweetie." Torino said, Dustin was a bit unsure, but decided to give Torino the benefit of a doubt.

"I guess so." Dustin said, a bit more suspicious about Torino, judging by her reaction. The four got out of the hot spring. Dustin made his to get his clothes, but he suddenly slipped and fell on the floor. However, his face didn't hit the floor as he expected because he landed on something big, round, and soft. Dustin got up, and he gasps and blushed madly, the reason because he landed on Torino and had his hands on her jugs, who moans from Dustin's hand grabbing onto her breasts and squeezing it.

" **AH! OH SHIT! I'M SO, SO SORRY! I DID NOT MEAN TO DO IT!** " Dustin apologized panicking as he moves himself away with his face turning red.

"No, no, it's okay. It was an accident." Torino explained as her cheeks blush too and covering herself with a towel. Dustin calmed down but felt like some sick perv.

"Well, I'm gonna change really quick then you can change too." Torino said grabbing her clothes and put them on.

'Christ! Talk about embarrassing! I can't believe I just grabbed her tits like that, even though they did feel nice- **NO, NO, NO! THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING, DUMBASS!** You already have two girlfriends!' Dustin mentally reminded himself of being with Mamori and Mirei. But then realized what he just thought.

' _Hold up! Did I just say Mirei as my girlfriend too?_ ' Dustin asked himself, then remembered how Mirei didn't resist when Dustin performed the Drive with her.

' _Well, I guess she does have strong feelings for me, and Mamori apparently. I'll chat with her about that later._ ' Dustin said as he dries himself off with the towel.

Then a flashback start coming into the surface of his eyes about another thing crazy thing that happened to him earlier.

Flashback

Rain drove close to Dustin to plant a kiss on his cheek, making him blush like mad, and headed out through the woods.

Flashback End

Dustin then gasps as his face turns red.

" **GAH!** God fucking dammit! Why the hell am I starting to think about starting a harem?! The hell am I, an Arabian Prince?!" Dustin asked himself as he grabbed his towel.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

It was now nighttime, and Mamori is seen sleeping on her bed while Mirei sleeps in the other, then she opens her eyes a little and sat up letting out a yawn before getting off the bed and head for the bathroom. After she was done, Mamori is about to head back to her room, but suddenly…

"Hey, Mamori." Dustin's voice called out, making Mamori turn to the source of the voice and to her surprise it's Dustin standing in the hallway.

"Dustin? What are you doing up so late?" Mamori asked tiredly.

"Want to get away?" Dustin said as he gets close to her and wraps his arms around her waist, making her blush red.

"Uh…" Mamori said with a blush, unable to answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dustin said as he held Mamori bridal style, before running of the house and walk into the jungle with light speed. But what Mamori doesn't know is that the Dustin that is holding her is a fake, bringing her to a trap leading her into a trap.

* * *

**With Torino**

"Well, we survived today at least. It must be harder for Akira too." Torino said as she pours a drink into a cup with a couple of ice cubes.

"Yeah. I guess being the Watcher must be a hard as hell job full of stress." Dustin said.

"Indeed." Torino giggled a bit, but she stops herself from letting the cup touch her lips as she eyes widen of shock. She slowly turns around seeing Dustin standing in her room after entering without being noticed. He stood at the door wat with his arms crossed and a serious look plastered on his face.

"Ah, Dustin. What can I do for you, honey?" Torino asked, trying to play it cool.

"Drop the facade. I know you're the Watcher that Kasumi, Rain and J mentioned." Dustin said much to Torino's shock.

"You see, since the incidents from earlier, I've been thinking. If Warter is so serious about having everyone to follow their rules and doesn't take kindly to betrayal, then why, prey tell, is this town the only place to be spared from them, despite having every opportunity to take everyone by force?" Dustin said, Torino was sweating.

"I pondered over a minute, but when I recalled the quick glance you and Akira shared earlier, that's when everything clicked. Because Akira allowed you to make this town, considering the fact you were sent here by the government to keep a close watch on everyone here and see if everyone can leave the island." Dustin said, Torino seemed to be nervous.

"Judging by your reaction, it looks like I'm getting warmer. But the issue is, considering how things are with Warter being a military place then trying to leave like normal people, you can't decide if everyone on this island will get to go back home or not." Dustin said, finishing his theory.

"So, how's that, am I at the ball park?" Dustin said with a raised brow. Knowing she was defeated and has been found out, Torino lets out a sigh and look down at her drink for a moment before drinking some of it from the cup and set it down on the desk.

"Wow, Meifeng definitely wasn't kidding about you being super smart. Yes, it is true, I am a Watcher, and everything else you said is accurate." Torino confessed, coming clean about herself.

"How long have you been the Watcher of Mermaid island?" Dustin asked.

"Since it was finished made and the first girls were brought here." Torino answered honestly.

"Look. I really do care about everyone on this island and I really wish that I could help get you all back home, but that is beyond my reach. You see, I'm only allowed to watch everyone. I don't expect you to not hate me, after all I'm probably what's keeping you here and I hate myself for not doing anything about it." Torino said as she clenches her hands on her legs, feeling like she's betrayed Dustin. But to her surprise, Dustin hugs her.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I don't hate you. You were just making sure the Government doesn't go thinking that we're monsters. Because if they did then we all would be stuck here forever now wouldn't we?" Dustin said as he rubbed her back before letting go.

"And if we do end up here forever, then I'll make sure everyone doesn't get bored. I'm full of ideas for many activities." Dustin smiled.

"You seem to be taking this rather well." Torino said.

"Hey, I don't give a rat's ass if you're special agent, you're still the same kind person me, Mirei and Mamori met. You're willing to help others get on with their life, and I really admire that." Dustin smiled sweetly, making the older woman giggle and blush.

"My, you're just the nicest boy I've ever met." Torino giggled.

"Heh, if there's one thing I'm known for, it's having a big heart." Dustin said with a chuckle. "Anyway, I better get some shuteye. Goodnight, Torino." Dustin said as he was about to exit Torino's room, but then notices Mirei in the doorway.

"Trouble!" Mirei yelled a little worriedly.

"Oh boy. What's the problem?" Dustin asked, feeling that something is wrong.

"Mamori, she's not in our room anymore! I've searched everywhere in the house and still no sign of her." Mirei informed shocking the two.

"But if she's not here then…" Dustin was about to ask, but then his eyes widen. "Shit! We better hurry!" Dustin said as he grabbed Mirei's hand and ran at light speed to the jungle.

* * *

**With Mamori**

"Oh, Dustin, I love the way you touch me! It's amazing!" Mamori moaned, groping herself thinking it's Dustin touching her.

"Well, you know me well, red." Fake Dustin said as he rubbed her clothed pussy. Up high on a tree, Miranda with her crested wing-like Arm sitting on a tree branch smirking down at Mamori.

"Poor Virgin girl, she has no idea what's real and fake thanks to my illusion. Once I nab her, she'll be the perfect bargaining chip when Dustin appears." Miranda said, as this was her mission given her by Charlotte to capture Mamori to convince Dustin to join Charlotte's ranks.

Then a few seconds later, Mamori moaned loudly and transforming into her sword form.

"This was just too easy. Now for phase two to take effect." Miranda said as her as phase one of the plan worked and jump off the tree branch to went grab Mamori.

"I don't think so, bitch!" Dustin's voice called out before he sped to her, kicking Miranda away from Mamori. Dustin grabbed Mamori and ran to Mirei.

"Well, you saved me quite the trouble of tracking you down." Miranda said with a smirk.

Dustin glared before his hand glowed yellow, changing Mamori from sword form back to human form, surprising Mirei, Miranda, even himself. Mamori opened her eyes and looked to Dustin. Then looks to Miranda.

"Uh…what's going on?" Mamori asked.

"How did you do that?" Miranda asked, shocked by this.

"In all honesty, I have no clue." Dustin said in confusion, before going back to the task at hand.

"But that's not important! Who the hell are you and why are you targeting Mamori." Dustin sked.

"Miss Charlotte hired me to use your red-haired lover as a means to lure you in." Miranda asked, Dustin was not happy with that response.

"Let me get this straight. You mean that pink-haired floozy sent you to use Mamori as a bargaining chip in order to make me submit to her?" Dustin asked in anger as Miranda smiled.

"Well, aren't you quite smart?" Miranda asked, impressed by his cunning.

"Well I got a message for your boss. The only way that bubblegum-haired hooker is going to make me her little fuck toy, is over my goddamn dead body!" Dustin growled in rage. Miranda was not happy by the insult to her boss.

"Then I guess I'll just have to bring you to her by force then, now won't I! Let's see how powerful you are against my illusion Arm!" Miranda activated her Arm and casting a strong illusion on Dustin.

Dustin finds himself surrounded by rock men rising from the ground and about to grab the him, but Dustin showed no signs of fear.

"Oh please. Your smoke and mirrors don't cut for shit!" Dustin said as with a swing of his arm, making the illusion fade. Miranda was shocked by this. But she was to stunned to move When Dustin donned his bio-armor and fired green energy waves at Miranda, cutting off one of the blade-like wings in the middle.

"What? You cut my Arm?" Miranda confused.

"Lady, I've been through shit like this before. I can easily tell what's real and what's fake." Dustin said with a glare at Miranda.

"Now, I think it's time for you to leave!" Dustin declared before he leapt at Miranda.

"No, stay back!' Miranda cried as she fires some laser at Eve, but Dustin quickly dodges them and with a round house kick to the face, Miranda was sent flying.

Dustin's bio-armor vanished and her turned to Mamori with a worried look.

"You ok, red?" Dustin asked Mamori, who just nods.

"Yes. Tanks for saving me." Mamori said as she hugged Dustin.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Charlotte was on the balcony when Miranda came flying towards her, landing on the hard pavement with a thud. Charlotte was shocked by this.

"What happened?!" Charlotte asked Miranda, not pleased that the plan failed.

"Once Mamori changed to her weapon for, I went to nab her, but Dustin beat me too it!" Miranda said as Charlotte was now really angry. But she managed to compose herself.

' _Why must he be so difficult!_ ' Charlotte thought, some of her anger still lingered. Then her thoughts were brought to a certain red head. ' _I swear if it wasn't for that red haired twerp, I'd have that American super stud in my arms by now._ '

"Please forgive me for my failure." Miranda plead, feeling ashamed of her self for failing her mission.

"No need to apologies. Next time, he won't be so fortunate." Charlotte said as she began to think of another ay to claim Dustin for her own.

* * *

**With Dustin, Mirei and Mamori**

Dustin, Mirei and Mamori were walking through the jungle trying to find a way back when some of the ferns nearby moved. Mamori yelped as Dustin and Mirei got into a fighting stance, but then Kasumi appeared

"What are you three doing here?" Kasumi asked the trio.

"I should be asking you the same thing, big blue!" Dustin said as he and Mirei stood in front of her with standoffish poses, but Kasumi just looked unfazed

"A word of advice, stay away from this area. You should warn the others at Miss Kazami's place as well." Kasumi said.

"And why the hell should we listen to you?" Dustin asked when suddenly, the ground suddenly rumbled a bit as if it was rocked by a tiny earthquake. The rumbling seemed to be drawing closer and when they looked up Dustin, Mirei and Mamori saw the source of it, a giant girl, one who towered over the treetops.

"That's a huge bitch!" Dustin said in shock while also making a movie reference.

She was a cute girl with short brown hair, purple eyes, and had very large breasts as big as two small houses. She was a little on the chubby side but still very cute.

"Oh, that's why this place was off limits." Dustin said in realization.

"Huh?" Kasumi looked up and saw the giant girl was crying.

"Miss Kasumi!" the girl cried, her whimpers splitting the air like a sonar blast.

" **UGH!** My ears!" Dustin said, rubbing his ears.

"You're…Minimi correct?" Kasumi asked covering her ears.

"Yes, Nimi Minimi." The girl nodded.

"Do you know her?" Mamori asked.

"Yes, she's part of a pair that arrived shortly before the three of you. Pairs are rare, so I remember her." Kasumi looked back at the giantess "What happened?"

"Well let me explain, Noe and I were sent here, I didn't like it but as long as I was with Noe we would be okay. The other day we bonded together."

"Aww." Mamori smiled cutely.

"And unless I miss my guess, you and this "Noe" girl didn't drive and your powers didn't activate." Dustin said, shocking the girls present.

"Y-yes! How did you know?" Nimi asked shocked, but still said.

"I've seen something like this happen a few times before. But never seen any gigantism involved, though." Dustin said with a shrug.

"Then Miss Charlotte said that she wanted Noe to have a wedding with another person, I didn't know what to do so I ran away and then when I woke up I looked like this, now I don't know what to do!" Nimi said as she started to cry.

"I swear that Charlotte know how to piss me off!" Dustin said in anger before he went to Nimi and patted her leg to comfort her.

"Hey, now. Wipe the tears. I'm sure we'll fix this whole mess." Dustin said, Nimi looks at him with teary eyes and a hopeful look.

"Really?" Nimi asked with hope.

"It may not be easy and take long, but we'll fix this." Dustin said with his usual smile.

"What to do…" Kasumi hummed as her earpiece rang "Yes I'm at the reading site…the cause is…"

"Ahem!" Dustin said to Kasumi with her arms crossed, glaring at her while Mamori pouted.

"I'm still looking." The older woman sighed "Seems like it's nothing though so pay it no mind. I'll let you know if I learn more." Kasumi said as she ended the connection.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

After a short walk, Dustin, Mirei and Mamori returned to Torino Town with their new giant friend in toe. Minami was quickly adored by the other girls, she was certainly a sight to behold. Torino was accepting even with Nini's unique look although the matter of getting her clothed was an issue, luckily Dustin, Mirei and Mamori used their powers to slice up some sheets and make a makeshift bikini.

But after that the group went to the beach to relax.

"Well how does this look?" Mamori asked stepping out in a lime green and red striped bikini.

"So cute!" Nimi smiled.

Mirei tried on a bikini next, it was her black bottoms and the top was some sort of belt strap like creation with a large metal ring connecting it.

"It's too tight…" Mirei mumbled.

"Hmm…" Mamori looked away, blushing red.

"Dustin, you gonna come out? Torino called to Dustin who was still in the house.

"Do I have too?" Dustin asked, a bit nervously.

"Aw, come on. I wanna see my man in those swim trunks." Mamori said.

"I'm sure you look fine." Torino said, Dustin let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright, fine." Dustin said, and when he walked out, they see that his torso had multiple scars. The girls were wide eyed by the sight.

"Oh my." Torino said with wide eyes.

"This is why I did not want to wear a swimsuit." Dustin said, self-conscious about the scars on his body.

"What happened?" Mamori asked.

"It's not something I'd like to talk about." Dustin said, wanting to drop the subjects.

"Did your parents abuse you or something?" One girl asked, the got Dustin a bit riled up.

" **NO, THEY DID NOT!** " Dustin yelled, startling everyone. Dustin realized the scared look on their faces.

"Sorry." Dustin said, felling ashamed. Then took a deep breath and just decided to tell them.

"If you guys want to know, I'll tell you." Dustin said.

"Are you sure?" Mamori asked, Dustin nods.

"Yeah. It's probably best if I just get it off my chest." Dustin said as he began to share his tragic story. Once Dustin was finished, many everyone felt really awful for him.

"Oh." Mirei said with sorrow.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Mamori said as she ran to Dustin and hugged him.

"No child should suffer that sort of pain." Torino said as she went to join in on the hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that." Nimi said with a sympathetic look. Dustin wiped is tears and calmed down.

"Thanks guys. I needed that." Dustin said with a sniffle.

He and the girls splashed about in the water for the afternoon, using Nimi like a giant floating platform, bouncing on her giant breasts, and splashing near her midsection, they even used her like a slide. It was a fun relaxing day in the sun.

"Heh. You ladies wanna see something cool?" Dustin said, getting their attention. Dustin went to land before running with enough speed to literally run on water. He then spun in a circle, creating a watery twister.

"Whoa!" Mamori said in amazement.

"But wait, watch this!" Dustin said as he then jumped into the air before screaming an ultrasonic yell at the water, making himself fly like Banshee from X-men Oigins.

"Wow!" Nimini said in amazement before Dustin stopped is sonic scream to perform a cannonball, making a big wave. The girls clapped at this little show.

* * *

**The next morning**

Dustin was sleeping in his bed, sleep talking.

"Mmm….burgers." Dustin said in his sleep when suddenly, a loud shrill yell from Nimi woke him up.

"Shit! That sound line Nimi!" Dustin said as e ran outside to see what was wrong.

"Alright, what's the problem? Where's the attacker?" Dustin said but then looked to see that Nimi had somehow grown even bigger, her breasts were larger and body her body taller.

"I'm going to keep getting bigger aren't I." Nimi sobbed "And then I'll never be able to see Noe again."

"Whoa there, calm down. If you want to see your friend again, then just go see her!" Dustin said.

"But I've gotten big…and I don't know what to say." Nimi frowned.

"Then think about that when you find her." Mamori told her "But she's on this island, so go see her and let it all out."

"R-Right!" the giant girl stood up and stomped off "I'm going!"

"Uhh, are you sure that was a good idea?" Meifeng asked.

"Huh?" The others saw Meifeng.

"Well if she shows up at the castle and causes a ruckus…" The short girl shrugged.

" **WAH!** " Mamori yelped "Nimi wait!" Mamori called out, but it was too late.

"We better go in after her." Dustin said.

* * *

**At Veste**

Meifeng drove Dustin, Mamori and Mirei made to the castle. They then went into the dungeon looking for Noe, Nimi's friend.

Dustin fought a few guards along they way.

"Noe! Noe, where are you?" Dustin called out.

"Over here." A girl called out from one cell. They looked to see a girl with black hair and azure eyes. They ran to the cell to bust her out.

"Noe, Nimi needs your help." Mamori told her.

"But I'm stuck in here." The tomboyish girl frowned.

"Allow me, little lady!" Dustin said as he grabbed the bars and wit one tug, he ripped the bars off, surprising the girls present.

"What the…" Noe said with shock.

"Wow!" Meifeng said with wide eyes.

With Noe now free, the group headed outside to find Nimi friend and hopefully calm her down.

"Nimi!" Noe ran out onto a balcony

"Noe!" Nimi smiled.

"What are you doing?!" Noe asked.

"I don't know." The girl sniffled "I just started getting bigger-."

"That's not what I meant." The girl yelled "Why did you leave without saying anything?! We promised that we'd get through this together…but you left me alone…you idiot!" Noe said as she walked back a foot.

"You're the only one…who can catch for me." Noe jumped off the balcony and landed on Nimi's huge bust.

" **HMM!** " Nimini hummed a bit when she caught her friend.

"Uh…I'm not sure how to feel about this." Dustin said in confusion.

"Wow…you're super soft." Noe laughed a bit sinking into the cleavage.

" **HMM!** " Nimi moaned as Noe relaxed on her bust.

"I love your boobs Nimi." Noe moaned "I've always wanted a pair like them."

"You can play with mine whenever you want." Nimi moaned, slowly shrinking back to a normal size as her partner and her synced up once more. Dustin grabbed onto Mamori and Mirei while Meifeng clung to his back before jumping to the ground.

"Well, looks like that solves your problem." Dustin said with a smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Dante was observing the events that transpired from the holographic screen with a smile on his face.

"So, we now know is weakness." Dante said as he looked at Mamori with an evil smirk.

"Me personally, I can see why she's dating that dude. Quite easy on the eyes." Momoka said with a lick to her lips.

"Well, when we strike, we'll be sure to hit him right where it hurts." Dante said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Alright folks, chapter four is here.**

**Also, the title is a reference to a movie. PM me if you guys know which movie it's referencing.**

**Hope ya'll like this story and I will see ya'll next time. Buh-bye**

* * *


	5. White Delights and Pink Perfection

**What’s going on my people and welcome back to Valkyrie Drive: Hero.**

**As usual, here’s the full harem list.**

**Mamori, Mirei, Rain, Lady J, Momoka, Torino, D5 (will be named Maori Tsubasa) and E9 (will be named Mae Lee), Charlotte, Meifeng, Kasumi, Noe, Nimi, Hibiki and Akira**

**I do not own Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. I only own my OCs in this story,**

“Talking”

‘ **YELLING** ”

‘ _Thinking_

Flashback

* * *

**White Delights and Pink Perfection**

* * *

Dustin was helping some of the girls gathering wood, fruits and other essentials for the village. And with his enhanced strength and speed, it makes the task all the more easier.

“Thanks again for helping us out, Dustin.” One of the girls said with a smile on her face.

“No prob. I’m always happy to help out.” Dustin said with a shrug. Once everything was gathered, Dustin was sitting down, taking a breather.

“That should be everything. Well done gang!” Another girl said with a nod. “Dustin, you can take it easy. We’ll handle the rest.”

“You sure?” Dustin asked.

“Don’t worry. We’re tougher than you think.” The girl said with a wink. Dustin just took her word for it and went back to his place.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Mamori and Mirei were alone, talking to one another.

“I still can’t believe Dustin is both a Liberator and an Extar.” Memoir said, but noticed that Mirei avoided eye contact, blushing red. “Mirei? Are you ok?”

“I apologize that you had to witness me and Dustin going in Drive.” Mirei said, and Mamori was now blushing madly as well. The imagery of the scene still playing in her mind.

“Oh no need. I was shocked…” Mamori paused for a moment, blushing redder now, and Mirei noticed this. “Mirei, to be honest, I actually found it quite…how do I say it....enjoyable.” Mirei finished, this reveal shocked Mirei a bit. “I know Dustin is my boyfriend and all, but seeing you and Dustin going into Drive, something about it made me feel aroused.”

Mirei was quite shocked upon hearing this, but what Mamori would say next would definitely catch her by surprise.

“Mirei? May I ask you something?” Mamori asked, to which Mirei nodded. “Do you like Dustin?”

Now, at first Mirei didn’t know what she meant, but it didn’t take too long for her to figure out what she meant. Mirei then blushed even redder than Mamori’s hair and looked away. “I…I…” Mirei stuttered, at a complete loss for words. What was she supposed to say? How would her answer affect Mamori? So many questions formed into her head. She eventually took a deep breath, and decided to lay her cards on the table.

“To be honest....yes. I do.” Mirei said before closing her eyes, waiting for Mamori to berate her, yell, slap her, anything. But none of that happened. Mirei opened her eyes, and saw that Mamori was quite calm. “You…you’re not going to berate me or anything?”

“Why would I do that?” Mamori asked, and Mirei was now confused.

“Because Dustin is your boyfriend. When he and I went in Drive, I felt like I was stealing him from you.” Mirei said before looking away from Mamori again. “I admit, when we went into Drive, was shocked at first, but my shock eventually turned into arousal. He knows how to pleasure a woman, I will say that. But I couldn’t help but feel that I was taking the one person you had a claim on.” Mirei said, her guilt growing even more. But Mamori placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Mirei, remember at the Castle? Where you and I went into Drive? Do you remember what Dustin said that day?” Mamori asked Mirei, and Mirei did think back on that event.

Flashback

"But I never did this sort of thing with another girl!" Mamori worried.

"Don't worry, I trust Mirei for this!" Dustin said to Mirei, who nods.

End Flashback

“If Dustin trusts you when we Drive, then I trust you when you and him Drive as well.” Mamori said with a sweet smile on her face. Mirei was shocked about this, but she eventually accepted Mamori’s words.

“Thank you Mamori.” Mirei said before hugging Mamori.

“If you like, Mirei, I have an idea. Its going to sound crazy, but…” Mamori trailed of, blushing again. Mirei broke the hug and looks to Mamori, willing to listen to what Mamori has to say.

* * *

Dustin was chilling out at the beach, enjoying the ocean breeze and the sunlight that shone down on him.“Hey, Dustin.” He heard Mamori call to him. He turns his head and sees both Mamori and Mirei walk to him.

“Hey ladies. Wassup?” Said Dustin.

“Mind if we head somewhere private? There’s something we need to discuss.” Mamori said, a bit red in the face. Dustin was confused, but he nods his head. Just what was Mamori wanted to talk about? Only one way to find out.

“Uh…sure. I suppose?” Dustin said with a raised eyebrow.

**(Later)**

After a minute of walking, Dustin, Mamori and Mirei were on a secluded beach, away from any wandering eyes.

“So, what’s on your mind?” Dustin asked the two girls. Mamori and Mirei looked at each other, nodding before looking back to Dustin again.

“Dustin, you know I love you, right?” Mamori asked Dustin, who nods. “And you love me, right?”

“Absolutely, Mamori. So much that id do anything to make you happy. What brought this up?” Dustin asked, unsure where this conversation was heading to.

“Well…” Mamori trailed off before looking to Mirei, who was blushing madly. Dustin noticed Mirei’s blush as well. Mirei then walked to Dustin, her face still red for whatever reason.

“Mirei, you alri…” Dustin was about to say, but his question was quickly cut off when Mirei locked lips with his. This action took him completely by surprise. This kiss Mirei was giving only lasted for a few seconds before the two separated. Dustin looked to Mamori, who seemed perfectly calm for some reason.

“R-red…what’s going on?” Dustin asked with shock.

"Well, me and Mirei had a talk earlier, and we've decided to make sure everyone was happy. So, we made a deal." replied Mamori.

"We decided to share you." replied Mirei.

"Oh.” Dustin said with a smile, but his smile quickly changed to a look of shock, “Wait... WHAT?!"

"Remember when you and I went into Drive yesterday?." Mirei asked Dustin.

Flashback

Dustin said as he looked to Mirei when suddenly, his lips press against Mirei's. Mirei was shocked by this at first, but she slowly sinks into the kiss. Dustin's hands to grab onto her breasts and start groping them firm even though while her left hand slowly snaked down into his pants and starts rubbing on his dick while her other hand was on the back of his head.

Everyone on both sides were shocked to see the action happening in front of them, Charlotte however rubs herself a bit with her gloved fingers wishing that was her making out with Dustin as Kasumi is blushing, she maintains her serious composure. Mamori was shocked the most, but for some reason, she couldn't look away.

Mirei's hand rubs Dustin's dick, giving him an incredible hand job while Dustin lifts the hem of her shirt and plays with her nipples. Dustin was reaching his limit, he screams in ecstasy as he is about to let lose. Then suddenly, he starts glowing a bright green light and the aura consumes them both, surprising everyone present.

"Wait a minute, are they… Driving?" Kasumi asked shock.

"Impossible! We witnessed him turn that Tokonome girl into a sword, but now… now he's an Extar too?!" Charlotte gasped as the light cover's Mirei's body.

When the light disappeared, Mirei was seen wearing a different uniform entirely.

Dustin seemed to have turned into what looks like a black and green sailor uniform. The design is noticeably more militaristic and regal than normal uniforms, with a high collar and shoulder epaulets. But the weirdest thing however is that his two eyes are located on the neck lapel and appear to have lime-green scleras with slanted pupils, and near the waist is what looks like a sharp toothed grin belonging to the Cheshire cat. On her middle back were two wings made of some sort of metal.

End Flashback

Now it was Dustin’s turn to blush madly. “Y-Yeah. Sorry for that, by the way.”

"Its quite alright. To be honest, that day when we went into Drive for the first time, I felt an attraction you.” Mirei said, looking away nervously. “But I also felt like I was being a home wrecker.

“We both care for you equally, so I thought about giving her a chance with you.” Mamori explained. Dustin just stared at the two blankly as a small truckle of blood escaped his nose and he sweated nervously.

"Now I know this is sudden, and if you’re not comfortable with the idea, then I understand.” Mirei said with self-doubt. Dustin didn’t know what to think about this. What should he even say after hearing this idea. One the one hand, Mirei is a fairly attractive girl and has a hit bod, despite being a year younger than Mamori. But in the other, Mamori is cute, petit, and he knew Mamori way before he and Mamori both arrived on the island.

“Well…” Dustin trailed off, looking to Mamori. “You sure you're ok with this?”

"Absolutely.” Mamori said with a nod. “I know this is sudden, but try and give Mirei a chance, OK?" asked Betty, using the all too familiar pleading puppy dog look that she knew Dustin couldn’t resist, no matter how hard he tried.

"O... Okay..." he muttered in wonder.

"Good." beamed Mamori.

But what they didn’t notice was that high on one of the trees, a small drone was observing the trio.

* * *

In her chambers, Charlotte was observing the feed the drone was seeing on a holographic screen. And needless to say, Charlotte was surprised, but also seething in anger and jealousy.

“ **QUITE UNPRECIDENTED!** " Charlotte yelled in shock, confusion and anger, slamming her desk on the process. “Just what I needed. Another obstacle blocking my way to that boy!”

Charlotte rose from her chair, pacing back and forth while fuming in total frustration. To say she was upset would be quite the understatement of the century.

“As if little miss virgin girl wasn’t a challenge already, but now that upstaging bitch makes it even tougher in staking my claim on him!” Charlotte fumed until she heard a moaning sound come from the screen. Charlotte looks to the screen, and what she saw made her face blush deeply. She saw Dustin, Mirei and Mamori in three-way make out session.

* * *

Dustin was alternating between kissing Mamori and Mirei. As they kissed one another, Dustin’s hands each groped Mamori and Mirei’s boobs, kneading the while Mamori and Mirei gave his hard dick some attention. The three couldn’t get enough of each other as their bodies begun to heat a bit too. They failed to notice that Dustin’s hands glowed a feint green glow as he continued to grope Mirei and Mamori’s breasts, the two girls moaning as he continued his groping.

“W-weird…my breats feel more sensitive…th-then usual.” Mamori stuttered in between moans.

“Mine t-t-two!” Mirei moaned

The grope session lasted for over one minute and a half until they released one another, each giving the other intense looks of lust in their eyes.

“Dustin…” Mamori said before grabbing one of his hands, placing it on her crotch. Dustin’s eyes grew wide and his face went deep crimson as he felt how drenched her panties were.

Soon, Mamori and Mirei both took off all their clothes, save for their bras and panties, standing in front of Dustin.

‘ _Holy shit on a shingle!’_ Dustin thought to himself, his nose dripping blood in the process as a bulge became visible in his pants.

* * *

As Charlotte watched this whole session, she wanted to intervene. She figured she’s swoop down and snatch Dustin while they had their guard down, but she didn’t move a muscle. She sat in her chair, blushing madly as she watched things escalate.

When she saw Dustin removing his clothes as well, except for his underwear, Charlotte’s blush was even redder than even Governeur Akira’s hair. She then reached her hand down to her crotch, and started to finger herself.

* * *

Mamori and Mirei then reached behind their backs, removing their bras to free their breasts from their confines. Their supple mounds of flesh bounced their nipples hard in excitement.

“Wanna feel them?” Mamori blushed madly with a smile. Dustin just moves to Mamori before gently tapping them and grabs them, feeling their supple softness on the palm of his hands. As Dustin played with her breasts, Mamori moans from Dustin’s touch.

Dustin then looks to Mirei before giving her breasts some attention as well, groping both Mamori and Mirei’s breasts again simultaneously. His hands then glowed the feint green glow yet again, as the girls moaned louder out of sheer ecstasy.

After a minute, Mamori then sits right next to Mirei, their breasts together.

“Come on, Dustin.” Mamori said lustfully.

“We’re waiting.” Mirei winked.

Dustin gladly walk up the girls settling himself behind the girls, he wraps each arm around their waist and start groping their breasts with more intensity then before, squeezing and stretching them hard making the girls moan louder than before.

* * *

In her chair, Charlotte was fingering herself madly, her purple bustier laying on the floor as her other hand cupped her right breast, bring it close to her face as before sucking on her nipple rigorously.

‘Shit! This is just so hot!’ Charlotte thought to herself as she pleasured herself. But she then noticed that Dustin’s hands were glowing that feint green glow.

“Huh?” Charlotte asked with slight intrigue.

* * *

“Oh god! This feels so good!” Mamori moaned.

“Aahhh, my breasts are feeling strange, but I love it!” Mirei moaned out as she somehow felt her sensitivity reached an all-time high.

Then Mirei and Mamori started to feel something strange in their bodies, mostly in their breasts.

“Oh…oh God! I feel something strange from breasts.” Mamori informed moaning.

“Me too! It feels like I’m about to cum!” Mirei moaned, feeling as though she’s reaching her limit.

“Cum? Like from our pussy?” Dustin asked as he kept up his assault.

“N-no, this feels… different.” Mirei said before she noticed Dustin’s and glowing green, and Mamori noticed this as well. But nether of them said a word, for as soon as Dustin squeezed their breasts more, something started to come out of their nipples in the form of white liquid slowly making its way out before squirting out like a water gun.

“Wh-what, what is this?” Mirei asked in shock.

“I think it’s… milk!” Dustin said before noticing his hands glowed as well, but the glow on his hands faded.

“I’m squirting milk! But how?” Mamori asked, but her and Mirei’s moans grew louder as Flash continues to grope their breasts, squirting more milk out.

“Oh man, this is becoming hotter than I thought!” Dustin commented, feeling the milk dripping down to his hands. Dustin then suddenly latches onto both of their nipples as he squeezes them, spurting out more breastmilk in his mouth. This causes the girls to feel a sudden jolt of pleasure making lustful faces.

* * *

“Oh my. So naughty.” Charlotte moaned louder as she continued to play with herself.

As she watched the footage, she began to envision herself in Mamori and Mirei’s place. The mere thought of Dustin sucking milk right out of her breasts drove her insane.

* * *

‘ _Hot damn, their milk is so damn good! So rich, so thick! I can’t get enough!_ ’ Flash said while drinking the milk from both girls.

“Ah, Dustin! You look so cute nursing on my titty!” Mamorie moaned in bliss.

“This feels so good, I could cum any second!” Mirei moaned, throwing her head back.

After a few slurps, Dustin releases both Mirei and Mamori’s nipples. Then he starts pressing both nipples together while forcing more milk out from the pressing.

“Mirei! I can feel your nipples against mine! It feels good!” Mamori moaned before grabbing Mirei’s head and locking lips with her.

Mamori and Mirei felt their limits were coming close. When Dustin gave one last major squeeze with the nipples press against one another, milk started squirting like holding the water in from the running hose. Both Mirei and Mamori moaned total bliss as milk continued to squirt from their nipples.

Once their milkgasm subsided, Mirei and Mamori leant onto each other, panting heavily.

* * *

Charlotte watched the screen with a saucy smile.

“My, my. They lasted quite a while.” Charlotte said, panting rapidly as she felt her orgasm coming soon.

* * *

Mamori was cuddling her cheek on the top of Mirei’s breasts, both girls were covered in milk. Mirei then had an idea.

“Mirei,” Mamori said, getting Mirei’s. attention. “I just got an idea.” Mamori then whispered into Mirie’s ear. Mirei then blushed madly.

Suddenly, Mamori then laid down her back while Mirei stood on all four over Mamori, her breasts pressed against the red-head’s face. Shortly afterward, they both sucked on each other’s breasts, drinking each other’s breastmilk.

‘ _Holy fuck! I think I just died and went straight to heaven!_ ’ Dustin thought to himself.

* * *

Charlotte watched the whole scene with wide eyes and a beet red face.

“Oh my.” Charlotte gasped “This is certainly quite a show.”

* * *

‘ _Incredible! Mamori’s milk tastes so wonderful._ ’ Mirei thought to herself as she kept drinking from Mamori’s breasts.

‘ _Mirei’s milk is just so delicious. So sweet. I just can’t get enough._ ’ Mamori thought to herself. The two kept at it until their bodies started acting up once again, meaning the two were at their limit again.

“Oh, Mamori, I’m cumming!” Mirei moaned.

“Me too, let’s cum together!” Mamori suggested as they took few more slurps of their milk until finally, they both scream in bliss as their breasts began to squirt milk non-stop.

* * *

“Oh…ah…oh shit…” Charlotte moaned before covering her mouth to stifle out her moan as she rigorously fingered herself. And just like that, her cunt gushed, her juices soaking her chair. One her orgasm died down, she uncovered her mouth and breathed heavily.

“Oh, screw it.” Charlotte said before she grabbed her bustier and put it back on. After readjusting herself, Charlotte pressed a button on the dashboard on her desk, shutting the holo-screen off. “I’m going to have him, one way or another.”

Charlotte then reaches for a drawer on her desk and opens it. And from that drawer, she pulls out a small pink heart-shape bottle, the stopper was shaped like a pair of angel wings, and on the bottle showed the symbol two swans interlocked.

Charlotte had a mischievous grin plastered on her face as she held the bottle.

* * *

Dustin was seen in his house, in grabbing a bottle of water to drink when he noticed an envelope laying on his counter. He opened the envelope and pulled out a note before bringing it to his eye level and began reading.

_Dustin. I wish to talk to you in person. I want to get to know you on a more personal level. Meet me at Veste when you have the time._

_Signed, Governeur Akira Hirage_

Dustin just stared at the note with shock. ' _He wants to talk with me?_ ’ Dustin thought before looking at his alarm clock. ' _Hmm. I suppose I can humor the dude._ ’

Dustin said before walking out of his building and into the jungle. When he was far enough from Torino Town, he looked around to be sure he was alone. Once he was in the clear, he dashed towards Warter at unmeasurable speed.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Ange was perched high up on the castle balcony. When she saw Dustin arrive at the castle courtyard, she had a smile on her face. Angel then pulled out a small device before pressing a button, causing a holo-screen displaying Charlotte’s face to appear.

“Commandeur. Dustin has arrived. He’s taken the bait.” Angel said.

“Good. You know what to do.” Charlotte said.

Ange had a smirk on her face. Her boss was finally going to get what she wanted. She was not going to fail.

* * *

Dustin was walking through the courtyard when suddenly, a red tendril lashed at him. Dustin dodged, and sure enough, he sees Miranda fly towards him.

“Aw great! Whadya want!?” Dustin growled rudely.

“I was sent here to retrieve you under Charlotte’s orders.” Angel said with a smirk.

“I should have known this was a goddamn trap!” Dustin growled be his armor appeared on him.

“No escaping this time.” Another voice called out. Dustin turns to see Miranda with her Illusion Arm. This time, she’s accompanied by two other girls.

One had pink hair in princess curls and was armed with two massive gauntlets. The other had white hair, donned an eye-patch, and was holding a weapon that resembled a cross between a Trident and a Halberd.

“Oh fuck!” Dustin swore under his breath.

“Lights out!” The pink haired girl said before delivering a punch at Dustin. But Dustin blocked it.

“Time for a little freak out!” Miranda said as her Illusion Armed activated, casting a strong illusion on Dustin.

Dustin finds himself being surround by a swarm of wasps. Now as powerful as Dustin is, he has a very strong fear of wasps.

“Oh no! Nononono!” Dustin said, swatting at the fake wasps that were swarming him. Ange saw the opportune moment to strike, sending a barrage of red tendrils at Dustin, binding him.

“Now Monroe!” Ange called out to the White haired woman. Mariana then hit Dustin in the head with the butt of her weapon, the force of which knocked him out cold. Dustin's armor vanished, and Ange hands the knocked out Dustin to the Pink haired girl before pulling contacting her boss.

“Charlotte. We have him neutralizes. We’re sending him to you now.” Ange reported.

“Excellent. Well done, girls. I’ll be sure to reward you later.” Charlotte said before signing off. And just like that, the four girls walked to Charlotte’s direction.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Mamori and Mirei were sitting outside, enjoying the moonlit sky.

“Sure is a beautiful night, isn’t it?” Mamori asked, and Mirei just nods in response.

“Guys!” Mamori and Mirei turn to see Meifeng. “Have you seen Dustin, anywhere?” Meifeng asked the two.

“No. Is something wrong?” Mamori asked.

“Well, I went to his house to check on him, and sure enough, I found this.” Meifeng said before pulling out the letter Dustin read. Mamori grabbed the letter and read it.

“You think he’s in trouble?” Mamori asked in worry for her boyfriend. Or rather, her and Mirei's share boyfriend.

“I think so.” Meifeng nodded.

“Then we better hurry.” Mirei said be fore she, Mamori and Meifeng were off to save Dustin.

* * *

Charlotte smirked at the sight of Dustin knocked out, tied to the bed. After all this time, finally, finally she was going to have him. Looking upon Dustin's unconscious form, Charlotte smiled.

Upon seeing his naked body, from his toned chest down to his cock in between his legs, Charlotte had a satisfactory smile.

Charlotte made absolutely sure Dustin’s legs and arms had been tied to the bed posts as she started undressing. Once fully undressed, she walked over to a small table and grabbed her pink heart-shaped bottle, but stopped when she heard Dustin start to groan as he began to wake up.

"Ugh…my head." He groaned opening his eyes, only for them to widen as he found he was not only tied to a bed, but was also naked. “The fuck!?”

"Finally awake, sleepyhead." Charlotte said.

"Charlotte!?" Dustin said back in shock, before he demanded. "What are you up to?"

"Just taking time to unwind and relax." Came her sarcastic reply, causing Dustin to let out a frustrated groan as he knew she was toying with him.

However, his frustration faded and was replaced with embarrassment as Charlotte then walked up, climbed onto the bed and moved up Dustin’s body so she was lying on top of him, her face inches from his, while her breasts rubbed against his chest.

Ignoring that he and Charlotte were both naked and the fact that she was right on top of him, Dustin asked. "You better untie me right fucking now, or there’s gonna be some serious hell to pay!”

"Your lips say that, but another part of you is saying something entirely different.” Charlotte commented slyly as she could feel Dustin’s dick had gotten hard and was now poking her just above her pussy.

"I don’t think I even need to ask what you're going to do, do I?" Dustin asked, knowing fully well what’s going to happen.

"Of course not. Now I know your strong enough to resist, but you won’t be after I use this." Charlotte replied as she sat up, revealing her pink heart-shaped bottle held in her left hand.

“What’s that?” Dustin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A special Aphrodisiac I made since the day I arrived here at Mermaid Island. I call it Lait Maternel Aphrodite, meaning breastmilk of Aphrodite. It is odorless, tasteless, and is super potent. One drop of this and nobody will be unable to resist their urges, no matter how strong willed. Anyone affected will either masturbate over and over or will find another they can use as a form of release." Charlotte explained, before pulling the cork off. "I only use this for special occasions, like tonight.

"Do your worst, princess!" Dustin growled in defiance.

"Oh, believe me, I will. You might even enjoy it." Charlotte replied, before she reached down and gave Dustin’s balls a squeeze.

The sudden action caught Dustin off guard, making him gasp out from the sudden pleasure, making Charlotte smirk, as it allowed her to easily place a drop of the aphrodisiac in Dustin’s open mouth. Dustin gasped and coughed as he felt the drop go down, before he started feeling warm and light headed as his eyes glazed over and his struggling ceased.

Seeing that not even Dustin could resist her special aphrodisiac, Charlotte smirked, putting the stopper back on the bottle walking back over to the small table and placed the bottle back down. Charlotette hopped back onto the bed, undoing the bindings around Dustin’s arms and legs, making him then grab Charlotte, place her on her back as he climbed on top of her.

Soon enough, he locked lips with Charlotte’s. Charlotte had expected him to go straight for her breast or cunt, but instead he was just engaging her in a deep and strangely loving kiss. Not thay she was complaining, though. Dustin then hugged her close without breaking from her lips, Charlotte to kiss back.

Their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths, fighting one another for dominance. Charlotte hugged him closer with his chest rubbing up against hers while she could feel his manhood rubbing against her pussy, but not entering it.

Breaking from the kiss, Dustin just watched as Dustin planted gentle kisses around her neck and collarbone, making her moan a little as it felt strangely nice, before Dustin moved his head over Charlotte’s left breast and started to lick her nipple, while he slowly and gently placed his right hand on her breast and began to slowly massage it.

"How does that feel?" Dustin asked, removing his mouth off Charlotte’s breast, so he could speak.

"It… it feels good…really good" Charlotte moaned before Dustin resumed his actions, licking and sucking her left nipple with a bit more force, while his right hand moved down her body, to her cunny and began to gently and pleasurably rub her.

"Oh, yes..." Charlotte moaned in bliss. Although Dustin was a virgin, his skills with his hands and mouth just amazed her, giving her a pleasure she had never experienced before, even with her Extars.

Charlotte then looked down and saw that Dustin’s dick erect with need. Charlotte then flips Dustin over, now she's the one on top.

"My turn." Charlotte whispered in a seductive tone before smothering Dustin’s dick with her breasts, which made Dustin’s groans increase.

"Shit… That feels… Ah… that feels really good…!" Dustin groaned, Charlotte reveled in hearing Dustin’s lust filled groans. But she wanted to hear him more. As she rubbed her boobs against his penis a but more forcefully, she began to suck his tip. This made Dustin groan even more.

“Ooohhhh….fuck yyyeeeessss!!” Dustin moaned out in pure bliss. As Charlotte dirty fucked Dustin, she noticed that he hasn’t changed into any of his weapon forms yet.

' _Strange. He doesn’t seem to have changed yet._ ' Charlotte ponder to herself, but chose to ignore the topic. After a few more minutes, Dustin was nearing his limit

“Oh god!” Dustin groaned out in warning. "I can't hold it… I'm going… to cum soon…!"

Hearing his warning, Charlotte removed her lips from his penis, rubbing her breasts on his shaft with more speed.

“Cum for me then. Just let it out.” Charlotte said, and just like that, Dustin had his climax, coating her face and breasts with his seed.

However, Charlotte was taken aback as Dustin gently placed his hands on her hips, laid her on the bed and got on top of her once again, making her moan a little at the feel of his tip rubbing against her lower lips.

"Are you ready?" He then asked in a strangely caring tone.

“Oh…uh,” Charlotte stammered, feeling sort of nervous for obvious reasons. “Not at the moment. When I am, I’ll let you know.” Charlotte said, and Dustin nodded.

“If you say so.” Dustin said before grinding his dick on her pussy, dry humping her. This made Charlotte moan in pure ecstasy. As Dustin dry humped Charlotte, he placed his hands on her breasts again. As he squeezed, milk began oozing from Charlotte’s nipples.

“Dustin…ah… suck on my titties….oh…like a baby." ordered Charlotte.

Dustin nodded and leaned forwards, capturing one of Charlotte's nipples in his mouth and began to savagely suck on it.

Charlotte grinned and held his head there as Dustin sucked, drinking large gulps of her milk. Dustin sucked with vigor as more of the Charlotte’s sweet, creamy milk flowed smoothly down her throat while Charlotte pulled him closer.

“Yes…oh yes…let mommy feed you, my baby boy!” Charlotte moaned out, getting into the whole mommy kink.

As they continued, Charlotte was amazed at the pleasure she felt and how long Dustin was going for as he kept up his pace and the pleasure. She was even more amazed that Dustin had still not changed into weapon form, despite how long they were going at it.

But after an hour, Dustin then groaned out. "Charlotte, I'm cumming again… I… I can't hold it…!"

"Me too! Let’s cum together!" She cried out, hugging him closer.

Hearing Charlotte’s desire, Dustin increased his pace, humping her pussy harder and faster while sucking on her breasts harder, until he was unable to contain himself and had his orgasm.

"Charlotte!" Dustin groaned out, coming allover Charlotte’s bare body. Shortly after, Charlotte screamed as she had her orgasm as well, her juices soaking the bed sheets.

After their orgasms had ended, Dustin then laid by her right side, his chest heaving for energy. Charlotte pulled him close to her, resting his head right between her breasts.

“Goodnight, sweet prince.” Charlotte whispered before kissing his head as he fell asleep.

Suddenly, the door came flying open and Mirei, Mamori and even Kasumi stormed in. But they were absolutely stunned to see both Charlotte and Dustin naked in bed. All four girls just stared at each other with wide eyes while Dustin slept peacefully in between Charlotte’s boobs.


End file.
